Tales of Samurai-Assassin
by Honey Sho
Summary: Sejak apa yang dialami oleh Shinpachi, Jacob dan Evie mengajarinya cara untuk mengendalikan Eagle Vision yang dimilikinya. Sementara itu, Gintoki menemukan sesuatu yang menarik - sejarah berdirinya Brotherhood di Jepang dan Kisah Cinta terlarang seorang Wanita Jepang dengan seorang Assassin Perancis, Arno Victor Dorian. Bad Summary
1. Prolouge : Awal dari Segalanya

Tales of Samurai-Assassin

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Sakata Gintoki.

Rated : T

Genre : Action, Humor, Parody.

Summary : Sakata Gintoki memiliki sebuah rahasia. Ada alasan kenapa Dia selalu keluar malam. Ada alasan kenapa dulu saat Dia membolos saat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Shouyou. Ada alasan kenapa Dia membenci Bakufu. Itu semua karena Dia bukan hanya seorang Samurai yang menyukai makanan manis.

Disclaimed : Gintama punya Sorachi Hideaki, sementara Assassin Creed punya Ubisoft.

Warning : Ada ranjaunya Revenant #digebukcharafandombersangkutan (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (maybe?), semi-AU.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Prolouge : Awal dari Segalanya - Pertemuan, _Kansei Purge_ , dan _Brotherhood_.

* * *

Seorang anak berambut perak dengan mata crimson hanya melihat malas ke kedua teman dekatnya yang sedang belajar di kelas. Ini pertama kalinya Dia membolos hanya untuk tidur di ranting pohon di hutan dekat _Shouka Sonjuku_. Biasanya Dia akan tidur di pohon sekitar sekolahnya itu. Mungkin kali ini Dia sedikit malas untuk tidur di ranting bunga Sakura? Entahlah, hanya Dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

 **DOORR!**

Suara Tembakan itulah yang menyebabkan Anak itu - Atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Sakata Gintoki terbangun dan segera melihat sekitar dengan tatapan serius. Tangan kanannya segera memegang gagang dari Katana yang Dia bawa. Dia pun melihat sekitar dengan serius - saking seriusnya Tanpa Dia sadari ada yang Berbeda dari dirinya.

Gintoki hanya bingung. Kenapa ada bayangan manusia berwarna merah? Dia pun menatap ke arah _Shouka Sonjuku_ , dimana Dia mendapati bahwa ada juga bayangan beberapa orang dengan warna biru tua - seperti daerah sekitarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan penglihatannya?

Di sisi lain, Orang berwarna merah itu mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Hei! Ada anak kecil disini!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan katana miliknya - pertanda untuk menyerang Gintoki.

"Bunuh saja Dia" Balas yang lain.

Semuanya pun buyar. Bayangan orang itu pun menghilang - menunjukkan orang yang didepannya tadi. Dengan sigap Dia mengeluarkan katana - pemberian Sensei kesayangannya - yang selalu Dia bawa - dari sarungnya dengan cepat dan mulai menyerang orang itu. Dia mengayunkan pedang itu dengan akurat, walaupun kurang menguasai.

Gintoki berhasil menusukkan katananya ke bagian kaki orang itu lalu menebas perutnya. Setelah itu Dia menusukkan lagi katana yang Dia pegang di bagian ulu hati, lalu menyobeknya. Orang itu pun langsung tumbang - tewas dengan kubangan darah.

Tapi, mungkin pepatah 'mati satu tumbuh seribu' itu benar apa adanya.

Gerombolan orang yang ternyata merupakan teman dari orang yang baru saja Dia bunuh muncul dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Bukannya lari, yang lain malah menyerangnya dengan cepat. Gintoki agak kewalahan ketika melawan mereka semua, karena jumlah mereka sekitar 20 orang.

 _Hell_ , Dia belum pernah melawan orang yang berjumlah lima kali lipat daripada yang Dia lawan sebelum Dia dipungut oleh Shouyou!

Tiba-tiba sepuluh orang yang memakai kimono pendek dengan _haori_ yang sudah dimodifikasi memiliki _hoodie_ melompat dari pohon dan menusukkan sesuatu dari lengannya ke leher dari beberapa orang yang Dia lawan. Sementara itu Orang yang menyerangnya langsung kaget.

"Itu para Assassin! Bunuh Mereka!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang tadi menyerangnya. Sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain segera menyerang orang-orang yang menyerang mereka secara mendadak.

Gintoki hanya terdiam sambil melihat orang yang menyerangnya tadi terbantai oleh orang yang memakai _hoodie_ \- lebih tepatnya Assassin -tersebut. Dia masih terdiam sampai orang terakhir yang menyerangnya ambruk setelah salah satu Assassin menusukkan sesuatu dari lengannya - lagi - di bagian leher. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berjalan menuju arah Gintoki. Mengetahu parai Assassin berjalan menuju ke dirinya, Gintoki segera memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, nak! Kami takkan membunuhmu." Ucap salah satu dari Assasain itu sambil mencoba menghentikan Gintoki walau jarak jauh - meskipun tahu itu akan sia-sia.

Gintoki tak memperhatikan sama sekali orang-orang itu dan terlalu fokus untuk melihat orang-orang itu dan hal yang sama pun terjadi.

Daerah sekitarnya menjadi biru tua, dan orang-orang didepannya menjadi hijau. Gintoki hanya terdiam lagi, sementara orang-orang yang memakai _hoodie_ itu terlihat kaget kepalang.

"I-itu..." guman salah dari dari mereka sambil menunjuk Gintoki dengan tangan bergetar, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya bingung.

"Sepertinya tidak hanya Kau dan anak-anakmu saja yang memilikinya sejak kecil." Kata salah satu dari para Assassin. Dia memakai baju serba biru kehitaman .

"Mungkin Ayah atau Ibunya Assassin."

"Mungkin bisa kedua-duanya. Atau mungkin juga tidak keduanya. Kalian ingat Edward Kenway?"

"Ah... benar juga."

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi denganku?" Kata Gintoki bingung - membuat penglihatannya menjadi normal - yang membuat Mereka semua menatap Gintoki. Sementara orang itu mengangguk.

"Iya. Kami tahu apa yang Kau miliki. Kau memiliki _Eagle Vision_ *)." Jelas Orang itu

" _Eagle Vision_? Apa itu?"

" _Eagle Vision_ adalah indra keenam aktif yang manusia miliki , sebagai akibat dari yang diciptakan oleh Peradaban Pertama dan juga melalui kawin silang antara beberapa manusia purba dan prekursor mereka. Biasanya _Eagle Vision_ ini akan didapatkan setelah mendapat pelatihan yang intensif. Tapi ada kasus dimana ada anak-anak seumuranmu sudah ada yang memiliki _Eagle Vision_ ini. Siapapun yang memiliki _Eagle Vision_ ini akan bisa merasakan orang dan benda-benda berhubungan dengan mereka, yang bermanifestasi sebagai cahaya berwarna , seperti aura. Beda warna, berbeda pula artinya. Merah menunjukkan musuh atau darah, hijau menunjukkan sekutu, biru menunjukkan Bakufu, putih menunjukkan sumber informasi atau tempat bersembunyi, dan emas menunjukkan target atau obyek yang menarik."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Intinya, _Eagle Vision_ adalah kemampuan khusus visual seseorang yang didapat dari dari orang tua mereka dengan cara pelatihan intensif atau sudah memilikinya sejak kecil. Jika Kau memiliki kemampuan ini Kau bisa tahu Dia ada dipihak mana sesuai dengan auranya." Gintoki pun terdiam.

"Apakah kemampuanku ini bisa dilatih?"

"Bisa saja! Kenapa tidak?" Kata seorang Assassin yang memakai baju serba ungu gelap. "Bahkan Kau bisa mengembangkannya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gintoki sambil melihat Assassin berpakaian hitam kelam. Assassin itu mengangguk.

"Iya. Kau bisa melatihnya dan mrngembangkannya. Dan ngomong-ngomong kami semua juga punya lho... bahkan sudah berkembang." Katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Bisakah Kau melatihku untuk menggunakannya?" Tanya Gintoki dengan semangat. Tak pernah Dia merasa se-semangat ini. "Aku tahu, Kalian adalah orang-orang yang berbeda dengan samurai. Tapi, Aku tahu Kalian mau menolongku. Aku takut kehilangan teman lagi."

Para Assassin pun terdiam. Mereka baru menyadari jika apa yang dialami Gintoki sebelumnya pasti sangat berat. Assassin berbaju biru kehitaman pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kami akan mengajarimu. Aku merasa pengandalianmu dalam _Eagle Vision_ sangat rendah, sementara _Eagle Vision_ mu sendiri terlalu kuat. Aku akan melatihmu." Katanya dengan tersenyum kecil. Sementara Gintoki tersenyum.

" _Domo Arigatou_." Katanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan Assassin berbaju biru kehitaman.

"Ethan Fyre."

"Eh?"

" _Watashi wa_ Ethan Fyre." Kata Assassin berbaju biru kehitaman itu - Ethan Fyre - dengan senyum kecil. "Kau?"

"Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki."

"Nah, Gintoki. Bisakah Kau datang tiga hari lagi pada jam yang sama? Aku akan melatihmu menggunakannya." Kata Ethan sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Hai_. Mungkin aku harus segera kembali." Kata Gintoki sambil bersiap-siap. Ethan pun mengangguk pelan, lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh iya Ethan-san." Kata Gintoki tanpa menghadap ke arah Ethan itu sendiri, sementara itu Ethan menengok ke arah Gintoki.

"Kalian adalah orang kedua yang tidak berniat untuk menyerangku sama sekali, bahkan Kalian adalah orang pertama yang melindungiku." Katanya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu - sekaligus meninggalkan sekelompok Assassin yang tercengang dengan pernyataan Gintoki.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu. Gintoki sering membolos karena berlatih untuk mengendalikan _Eagle Vision_ nya. Jadwal latihan yang diberikan _Etossan_ \- Panggilan Gintoki untuk Ethan - sangat acak sehingga Shouyou tidak mencurigainya. Walau Dia sering membolos untuk tidur...

Tapi malam itu berbeda. Sekelompok orang datang dan menghancurkan bangunan sekolahnya. _Shouka Sonjuku_ nya. Semuanya. Seluruh Teman-temannya menghilang dan melarikan diri. _Sensei_ nya ditangkap. Sekolahnya terbakar dan hancur. Dua tentara -atau siapapun mereka - kini menahannya untuk membebaskan _Sensei_ nya. Rasa penyesalan pun muncul. Dia hanya mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh _Sensei_ nya.

Berjanjilah untuk menjaga mereka untukku, Itu katanya.

Hell, Dia tidak bisa melindungi _Sensei_ nya, bagaimana Dia bisa melindungi temannya?

Tiba-tiba kedua tentara itu tumbang dan tangannya terasa lebih bebas. Saat Dia menengok ke belakang, _Mentor_ **) yang telah melatih _Eagle Vision_ nya pun muncul.

"Aku melihat asap disekitar sini, dan ternyata Sekolahmu yang terbakar. Apa Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Etossan_?" Ucap Gintoki yang hanya melongo ketika batu tahu Ethan kini ada di belakangnya.

"Oi, Jawab pertanyaanku, dong..." ucap Ethan dengan nada kesal.

"Hai... Aku 'baik-baik' saja. _Sensei_ ku ditangkap, seluruh temanku menghilang, dan sekolahku hancur. Apa Aku masih 'baik-baik' saja?" Ucap Gintoki dengan sarkasme yang kuat. Ethan pun hanya mendengus.

"Oke. Kau baru kehilangan segalanya, eh? Baiklah. Apa kata _Sensei_ mu sebelum Dia pergi?" Tanyanya yang dijawab oleh Gintoki.

"Berjanjilah, untuk menjaga Mereka untukku. Itu katanya." Kata Gintoki dengan wajah tertunduk. Ethan pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Bagaimana jika Kau ikut denganku? Aku akan melatihmu lebih daripada _Eagle Vision_ saja. Aku akan melatihmu sebagai Assassin sepertiku. Tapi Aku juga akan berusaha melatihmu untuk menjadi Samurai." Ucapnya dengan penuh dengan keyakinan.

Gintoki pun terdiam sejenak, Dia merasa tak bisa mempercayai orang lain selain _Mentor_ nya sendiri. Selain itu, untuk melindungi teman-temannya Dia harus menjadi kuat. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah _Etossan_. Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Gintoki dengan penuh keyakinan. Ethan pun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, Gintoki-kun."

Dan Saat Takasugi san Katsura mencari Gintoki di tempat dimana dia seharusnya ada, yang ada hanya dua mayat yang telah dibunuh oleh Ethan.

* * *

" _Tadaima_..." ucap Ethan yang langsung disambut oleh kedua anaknya

" _Okaerinasai, Otou-san_." Balas keduanya dengan nada yang riang. Sang anak perempuan yang menyadari Gintoki hanya menunjuknya dengan penasaran.

" _Otou-san_ , siapa Dia?" Tanya sang anak perempuan yang kini melihat ayahnya dengan penasaran. Sementara itu si anak laki-laki menganalisis Gintoki.

"Bau asap, berarti disekitarnya ada kebakaran. Lalu ada bekas penganiayaan bagian leher di sisi kanan dan kiri, berarti Dia ditahan oleh sesuatu. Dari ukurannya Mungkin sebuah tongkat besi. Di pergelangan tangannya ada bekas ikatan. berarti saat itu Dia dalam keadaan terikat. Lalu ada lumpur disekitar lututnya. Dari semua itu..." Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, lalu matanya membesar ketika menarik kesimpulan. "Ayah, anak ini..."

"Benar Jacob. Anak ini baru saja kehilangan segalanya yang dimilikinya. Sekolahnya dibakar, _Sensei_ nya ditangkap, dan Teman-temannya menghilang." Kata Ethan sambil menatap Gintoki - yang kali ini hanya bisa menunduk sampai-sampai poni rambutnya yang lumayan panjang menutupi mata _crimson_ nya.

"Seperti biasa, Jacob. Kau selalu menganalisis orang disekitarmu. Semakin lama Kau mirip dengan Ibumu." Kata seorang lansia yang kini menatap Anak laki-laki itu - Jacob Fyre - dengan tenang, sementara Jacob hanya tersenyum malu. Lansia itu kembali menatap Ethan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Ethan." Katanya dengan tegas dan Dia pun pergi dari depan pintu. Ethan pun hanya mendesah pelan.

"Gintoki-kun, kenalakan. Yang laki-laki itu Jacob Fyre, dan yang perempuan itu Kakak kembarnya, Evie Fyre. Jacob, Evie, Ini Sakata Gintoki." Kata Ethan sambil menepuk pundak Jacob, sang anak perempuan - Evie Fyre - dan Gintoki secara bergantian.

" _Yoroshiku_..." ucap Gintoki malas.

" _Yoroshiku Na_ , Gintoki-san." Balas mereka dengan riang.

"Nah, Gintoki-kun, Kau bersama Evie dan Jacob dulu ya... Evie, Kau siapkan baju ganti untuk Gintoki. Jacob, Kau siapkan air panas untuknya juga. Jika ada luka, kalian urus itu juga ya? Aku akan bicara dengan nenek kalian." Katanya yang diikuti dengan anggukan mantap dari Evie dan Jacob. Ethan pun segera mengikuti lansia itu ke tempat lain.

Sepeninggal Ethan, Evie dan Jacob segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Ayahnya. Evie segera mencari baju yang layak untuk dipakai, sementara Jacob segera menyiapkan air panas. Setelah itu Dia mengambil sedikit air panas untuk mengurus luka Gintoki.

"Gintoki-san, airnya sudah siap. Ayo mandi." Kata Jacob dengan semangat. Gintoki pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Dia keluar dan berganti baju yang telah disiapkan Evie. Lalu, Jacob dan Evie mengurus semua luka yang ada di dirinya.

" _Mou_... Mereka kurang ajar juga, ya. Lukamu banyak sekali." Komentar Jacob yang sedang mengurus luka lebam yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Bukan kurang ajar lagi, ini sudah kejam!" Timpal Evie yang sedang mengurus luka sabet yang ada di lengan kiri bagian atas. Ethan pun datang dengan wajah ceria.

"Semuanya. Kita memiliki sebuah kabar." Katanya dengan nada senang. "Gintoki-kun akan tinggal disini bersama Kita. Dan Aku akan melatihnya bersama dengan kalian."

Si kembar Fyre tersenyum dengan gembira. Gintoki hanya tercengang. Sementara itu Ethan segera menarik Gintoki ke suatu ruang.

"Nah, Gintoki-kun. Ini ada ruang kosong. Biasanya Jacob yang tidur disini. Sekarang ini akan menjadi kamar tidurmu, ya..." Kata Ethan sambil menunjukkan kamar tidurnya yang baru. Gintoki hanya bisa ternganga akan hal ini.

" _Arigatou, Etosaan._ " Katanya dengan lirih. Ethan hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Iya, Gintoki-kun. Selamat datang di Keluarga Fyre."

* * *

 _...5 Tahun Kemudian..._

* * *

Ini sudah lima tahun semenjak Dia tinggal dirumah Ethan. Sudah lima tahun semenjak Ethan mengajarinya banyak hal. Sudah lima tahun pula Dia mengenal Jacob dan Evie. Dan sudah lima tahun pula banyak kejadian disekitarnya. Dan sudah lima tahun Dia dilatih menjadi seorang Samurai dan juga _Brotherhood_ ***).

Sejak saat itu Ethan melatihnya sebagai Assassin dan Samurai. Melatihnya untuk menggunakan berbagai senjata, dan melatihnya menggunakan katana dengan benar. Bahkan Dia diajari berbagai aliran Samurai dan cara menyerang mereka dengan cepat.

Dia juga diajari tentang Assassin _Brotherhood_ dan _Templar_ ****). Sejarah Mereka, _Pieces of Eden_ *****), segalanya. Dia juga diajari tentang Assassin yang paling berpengaruh, seperti _Altair Ibn La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Kenway Family, Arno Victor Dorian_ , dan lainnya. Anehnya, Jacob dan Evie selalu menyamakan Dia dan Altair dalam satu hal.

Dia dan Altair tidak bisa berenang.

Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sebal sendiri dengan mereka. Dan Dia juga mempelajari personalisasi dari keduanya. Jacob adalah anak yang ceroboh, polos, tapi kreativitas, analisis dan kepedulian yang tinggi******). Evie adalah anak yang penurut, pintar, tapi selalu membawa perasaannya dalam misi*******). Ethan selalu saja mengingatkan Evie tentang professionalitas - sampai-sampai Jacob hafal di luar kepala akan nasehat Ethan.

Gintoki masih saja menyukai hal-hal yang manis. Tiap tanggal ulang tahunnya, orang Lansia yang tinggal disana - yang ternyata adalah Neneknya si kembar Fyre - selalu membuatkannya kue manis dan beberapa gelas dari parfait cokelat yang dimakan bersama-sama. Dia juga mengajari Gintoki memasak semua masakan yang ada.

Ada juga beberapa peristiwa yang menyenangkan (Ethan mengajak mereka untuk berendam di pemandian air panas dan berakhir dengan perang air antara Gintoki dan Jacob), menjengkelkan (Evie yang tak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramen ke buku pemberian Shouyo yang berakhir dengan dibuangnya buku itu oleh Jacob), menegangkan (Jacob diculik oleh beberapa _amanto_ ********) yang menimbulkan kemarahan dari Ethan), dan lainnya.

Sekarang? Dia berada di hutan untuk melatih kemampuan parkournya. Dia melompat kesana kemari bagai tupai yang berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Awalnya sih lancar. Sampai...

"Gintoki!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya - membuatnya kehilangan fokus, tergelincir dari pohon dan jatuh ke tanah setinggi tiga meter. Untung Dia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang bergulir ke belakang, dan langsung memegang katana miliknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Gintoki, ini Aku, Katsura." Ujar Orang yang memanggilnya - yang ternyata adalah teman kecilnya, Katsura Kotarou. Gintoki pun menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Oh, itu Kau Zura." Katanya dengan nada malas.

"Zura _janai._ Katsura _da._ Dan darimana saja Kau ini?" Tanya Katsura yang menatap Gintoki dengan lekat.

"Oh itu... sejak Sensei ditangkap, Aku diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan dilatih olehnya. Me-"

"Zura? Siapa yang Kau ajak bicara?" Tanya seseorang yang mencari Katsura yang ternyata adalah Takasugi. Perkataan Gintoki pun terpotong karenanya.

"Zura _janai_. Katsura _da_! Takasugi, Aku menemukan Gintoki." Ucap Katsura yang telat bagi Gintoki untuk disumpal. Takasugi yang mendengar hal itu langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Katsura berada. Sesampainya disana, Takasugi hanya terdiam. Teman lamanya sudah ditemukan. Yep, teman lamanya, temannya satu sekolah, Sakata Gintoki.

" _Hisashiburi na,_ Zura. Takasugi." Katanya dengan nada datar.

"Gintoki, darimana saja Kau? Kami semua mencarimu, Kau tahu!?" Bentak Takasugi yang ingin memukul Gintoki.

"Zura, jelaskan apa yang kukatakan tadi." Ucap Gintoki yang mau meninggalkan Mereka berdua. Dia teringat jika nanti Etossan ingin berbicara dengannya. "Aku pergi d-."

"Tunggu, Gintoki." Cegah Katsura. Gintoki menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kami ingin bicara denganmu."

Gintoki menengok ke arah temannya, dengan wajah serius. Tatapan teman kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Dia harus mendengarkan mereka. Dia pun mendesah.

"Karena Aku akan ada keperluan nanti, maka kuberi waktu setengah jam untuk berbicara." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan jam kantung pemberian Ethan. Takasugi dan Katsura hanya menatap satu sama lain, lalu menatap Gintoki.

"Gintoki, Kau masih ingat dengan ditangkapnya _Sensei_?" Tanya Takasugi yang diikuti dengan anggukan Gintoki.

"Mereka berencana untuk mengeksekusinya." Lanjutnya -dengan reaksi Gintoki yang kini membuka matanya lebar.

"Apa itu benar, Takasugi? Zura?" Tanya Gintoki yang kini menatap Katsura - meminta Konfirmasi.

"Sayangnya itu benar apa adanya, Gintoki." Kata Katsura dengan tenang. Gintoki kini hanya terdiam.

"Maka dari itu, Gintoki. Aku dan Katsura ingin menyelamatkan Sensei selama kami bisa." Kata Takasugi yang meneruskan perkataannya.

"Dengan apa?"

"Dengan menjadi _Jouijinshi_ *********)." Mata Gintoki membulat. "Kita akan ikut perang _Joui_ yang selama ini terjadi dan menyelamatkan Sensei. Bagaimana?"

" _Demme_... Apa Kalian berdua gila? Perang itu sangat menyeramkan, Kau tahu!" Ucap Gintoki - memperingati mereka. "Dan juga, Orang yang menyelamatkanku dari pasukan yang menghancurkan sekolah kita mengatakan jangan pernah membawa perasan dalam suatu hal yang tak membutuhkan perasaan itu sendiri. Dan yang Kalian hadapi itu perang, bukan piknik keluarga, _Bakayarou_!"

"Jadi Kau lebih mementingkan hal 'jangan membawa perasaan'mu itu daripada nyawa Sensei, hah!?"

"Aku juga ingin menyelama-"

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK IKUT KAMI SAJA, HAH!? LUPAKAN HAL ITU DAN IKUTLAH DENGAN KAMI, DASAR BODOH!" Dan hujatan Takasugi lainnya didengarkan dengan baik oleh Gintoki. Dia ingin menghujat balik temannya ini. tapi, pikirannya mengalahkan egonya kali ini. Dia merasa bahwa Dirinya harus tenang untuk menghadapi Takasugi yang marah. Setelah Takasugi selesai dengan acara 'menghujat Gintoki', Gintoki dengan tenang menghadap ke Takasugi.

"Baik. Kau adalah penghujat yang baik, Takasugi. Tapi, Kau lupa satu hal. Perang bukanlah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Aku akan memikirkannya. Tapi, Sebelum membuat keputusan, Kuharap Kau merubah pikiranmu." Katanya dengan tenang. Dia pun menatap ke Jam kantung miliknya. "Waktuku sudah habis. Aku duluan."

Gintoki pun meninggalkan Katsura dan Takasugi yang sedikit terkejut akan perkataannya Gintoki.

"Gintoki."

Gintoki berhenti tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Minggu depan, hari dan jam yang sama." Ucap Takasugi dengan tenang. Gintoki hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah."

* * *

" _Tadaima_..." Kata Gintoki sambil menutup Shoji setelah menutupnya. Ethan pun datang ke depan.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Gintoki-kun." Katanya sambil mengajak Gintoki ke suatu tempat. "Ikuti aku."

Ethan mengarahkannya ke sebuah ruangan. Dia pun menyiapkan teh yang diminum bersama. "Gintoki-kun, Kita sudah berada di Keluarga Fyre selama lima tahun, kan?"

Gintoki mengangguk.

"Satu Minggu lagi, Kami akan kembali ke Inggris. Sudah waktunya untuk Evie dan Jacob menjadi Assassin disana. Bagaimana dengan Kau? Apa Kau akan ikut dengan Kami?"

Gintoki hanya terdiam. Dia ingin sekali ikut dengan Keluarga Fyre dan menjadi Assassin disana. Tapi Dia masih ingat dengan janji Shouyo- _Sensei_ untuk melindungi teman-temannya untuk Sensei sendiri. Dia pun menatap Ethan yang kini menunggu jawaban.

 _"Arigatou, na... Etossan. Demo_ , Aku masih ada janji dengan _Sensei_. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, _Etossan_." Katanya dengan tersenyum. Ethan yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu keputusanmu, Aku terima. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Ethan yang akan berjalan menjauhi Gintoki. Gintoki pun teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Takasugi dan Katsura.

" _Chotto Matte, Etossan_." Katanya sambil berbalik - membuat Ethan berhenti. Gintoki mengambil napas. "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu Gintoki-kun?" Tanya Ethan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengetahui tatapan mata Gintoki, Ethan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kelihatannya Kau ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. Ada apa?"

" _Etossan_ , Apakah boleh jika seseorang menggunakan perasaannya untuk berperang? Apakah orang yang tidak menggunakan perasaannya dalam berperang itu... disebut kejam?"

Ethan terkejut saat Gintoki mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Gintoki-kun, Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, hah?" Tanya Ethan dengan penasaran. Gintoki mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Takasugi dan Katsura, teman satu sekolahku dulu. Mereka mengajakku untuk ikut Perang _Joui_ demi menyelamatkan _Sensei."_

Ethan membulatkan mata ketika mendengarkan Gintoki berbicara. Ternyata Gintoki baru saja dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit.

"Gintoki, Memang saat kita sedang melaksanakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu memasukkan perasaan sebaiknya jangan lakukan. Itu yang Kita lakukan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena jika Kita melakukannya, dan saat orang yang kita cintai terluka atau tewas, maka Kita akan termakan oleh amarah. Parahnya malah Kita yang kalah." Jelas Ethan dengan tenang. "Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan Perang."

Gintoki langsung menatap _Mentor_ nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Perang terjadi karena melindungi apa yang ingin dilindungi. Bukan karena tugas. Itu dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Jangan samakan itu. Jika Kau ikut perang, silakan. Apalagi Kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungi teman-temanmu, 'kan?" Tanya Ethan dengan nada ke-ayah-nya. Sementara gintoki hanya diam.

"Jadi? Apa pilihanku, hm? Gintoki-kun?"

Gintoki hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian Dia menatap kedepan dengan wajah mantap - yakin akan pilihannya.

* * *

...Satu Minggu kemudian...

* * *

Pagi itu Di Pelabuhan, Gintoki dan seluruh keluarga Fyre saling berhadapan. Hari ini Keluarga Fyre akan kembali ke Inggris. Tak ada haru dari mereka, namun senyum tulus yang menandakan rasa terima kasih dari diri masing-masing.

"Gintoki-san, Aku senang Kau bisa berada diantara kami selama lima tahun ini. Semoga kau baik-baik saja selama Kami tak ada." Ucap Evie sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Gintoki, Aku berharap Kita akan bertemu lagi. Bukan dalam keadaan yang buruk, namun dalam keadaan yang lebih baik lagi." Ucap Jacob dengan senyum ala p***o***.

"Gin-kun, Aku hanya bisa berpesan jika ada apa-apa bersabarlah. Hidupmu masih sangat panjang, Dan Aku merasa Kau akan lebih menderita mulai sekarang. Selalu berpikirlah yang positif, dan jangan terbenani dengan apa yang ada." Nasehat Sang Nenek Si Kembar Fyre yang diikuti anggukan dari Gintoki. Sang Nenek pun tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukan saat Kita masak bersama, Gin-kun."

Air mata Gin ingin keluar. Enam pun maju kedepan dan memberikan kalung berupa lambang Assassin _Brotherhood_ yang diletakkan di telapak tangannya.

"Ingat pesanku kemarin. Jangan samakan antara melindungi dan tugas karena itu sudah berbeda jauh. Itu yang namanya professionalitas. Jangan masukkan perasaan kita saat menjalankan tugas, tapi masukkan perasaan itu apabila Kita ingin melindungi. Aku berharap Kita bertemu lagi, Gintoki-kun." Kata Ethan yang terduduk - menyamakan tingginya dengan Gintoki.

" _Etossan_... _Minna_..." Air mata dari mereka semua tak bisa terbendung lagi. Jacob dan Evie memeluk satu sama lain, Gintoki yang kini memeluk Ethan dengan kuat, yang disusul oleh Jacob, Evie dan sang Nenek. Beberapa lama kemudian Keluarga Fyre pergi menuju ke kampung halamannya.

* * *

Gintoki menuju ke hutan dimana Dia bertemu dengan Takasugi satu minggu yang lalu. Kini Dia membawa baju perang dan katana yang diberikan oleh Ethan lima tahun yang lalu - mengetahui Katana pemberian Shouyo hilang pada saat Dia ditemukan oleh Ethan setelah ditangkapnya Shouyo. Disana telah menunggu Takasugi yang bersender di salah satu pohon.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Takasugi yang kini menatap Gintoki dengan lekat. Gintoki pun menggenggam kalung pemberian _Mentor_ nya itu dengan kuat. Dia pun menatap Takasugi dengan mantap.

"Tunjukkan strateginya padaku."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Chapter 1 : 'Saudara' yang telah kembali

* * *

Hai... Author Honey udah mulai pulih dari hiatus dan menuju ke semi-active. Dan kali ini Author Honey mau memulainya dengan Fanfic GintamaXAC ini... Karena yang satunya rame satunya nggak, jadi mohon direview ya... *nggak nyambung loe* Good Luck and Salute Writer...

* * *

Vocabulary :

Eagle Vision : Indra keenam aktif yang manusia miliki , sebagai akibat dari yang diciptakan oleh Peradaban Pertama dan juga melalui kawin silang antara beberapa manusia purba dan prekursor mereka. Biasanya Eagle sense ini akan didapatkan setelah mendapat pelatihan yang intensif. Tapi ada kasus dimana ada anak-anak seumuranmu sudah ada yang memiliki _Eagle Vision_ ini. Siapapun yang memiliki _Eagle Vision_ ini akan bisa merasakankan orang dan benda-benda berhubungan dengan mereka, yang bermanifestasi sebagai cahaya berwarna , seperti aura. Beda warna, berbeda pula artinya. Merah menunjukkan musuh atau darah, biru menunjukkan sekutu, putih menunjukkan sumber informasi atau tempat bersembunyi, dan emas menunjukkan target atau obyek yang menarik. (sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Eagle_Vision)

Mentor : Gelar yang diberikan untuk para Assassin dikarenakan skills dan kebijaksanaannya di suatu daerah. (sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Mentor) _(P.S : Disini, Ethan telah menjadi Mentor untuk daerah Jepang saja, sementara di Inggris Dia masih Master Assassin.)_

Brotherhood (lebih tepatnya Assassin Brotherhood) : Nama sebenarnya dari perkumpulan para Assassin itu sendiri. Biasanya Mereka itu lebih memihak ke kebenaran dan akan mempertahankannya bagaimanapun caranya. _(kayaknya, tapi lihat sumber aja deh...)_ (sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Assassins)

Templar : Musuh dari Assassin. Dulunya Mereka itu militer, namun berubah menjadi korup karena ingin dunia yang sempurna dengan mengontrol masyarakat. (sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Templars)

Pieces of Eden : Sebuah perangkat berteknologi maju yang dikembangkan oleh ISU untuk berbagai kepentingan. (Sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Pieces_of_Eden)

Jacob's Personality : Selama Author liat Gameplay AC Syndicate, Author langsung liat kalo sebenarnya Jacob itu pinter banget (bahkan sepertinya jika soal Analisis lebih pintar Dia daripada Kakak kembarnya). Jika kalian melihat keseluruhan Gameplay AC Syndicate ditambah dengan semua DLCnya, Jacob lebih pantas jadi Detektif daripada Assassin. Dan Author merasa Dia lebih observer daripada Evie. Jika kalian ingintahu personality dari Jacob, bisa dilihat di sumbernya. (sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Jacob_Frye)

Evie's Personality : Seperti Jacob, Author merasa Dia itu terlalu berambisi sekali buat nyari yang Pieces of Eden, tapi pas Dia bertemu dengan Henry, Dia malah kepikiran Henry mulu. Sampai-sampai pas mau ending, pas Henry diserang Starrick sampai pingsan, Evie malah ngamuk. Padahal Jacob pernah ngingetin sama Evie soal perasaan. Kalo mau tau soal personalitas dari Evie, bisa dilihat di sumbernya. (sumber : ac . wikia /wiki/Evie_Frye)

Amanto : Sebutan orang Edo untuk Alien. (sumber : gintama . wikia /wiki/Amanto)

Jouijinshi : Sekelompok orang yang membenci bakufu dan mau menggulingkannya. ( Sumber : gintama . wikia /wiki/Jouishishi (baru)| gintama . wikia /wiki/Old_Jouishishi (lama)

* * *

 _ **Published : 22 Juli 2016**_


	2. Chapter 1 : 'Saudara' yang Telah Kembali

Lanjutan dari Silver Assassin. Langsung aja. Dan makasih yang sudah review, makasih banget... soalnya ini di daerah antara rame ama kagak jadi dapet satu review aja dah nangis darah... T.T

Disclaimed and Warning : Ada Di Prolouge.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : 'Saudara' yang telah kembali**

* * *

Suatu malam Di Kabuki-chou, terlihat Sepasang Pria dan wanita berumur 25 tahunan, berpakaian serba hitam - dengan Laki-laki memakai topi - mencari sebuah rumah. Mereka menengok kesana kemari dan menemukan sebuah rumah dengan tulisan 'Yorozuya Gin-chan'. Sang Pria tersenyum kecil.

" _Hello_..." Katanya sambil menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan senang, Sementara itu sang Wanita mengikuti tatapan sang Pria dengan penasaran. Sang Wanita pun tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kita langsung menemuinya?" Tanya Wanita itu. Sang Pria pun menggeleng.

"Lebih baik besok saja. Kasihan Mereka, masih tidur Kita ganggu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik arah.

"Kau tahu, Ayah pasti senang ketika bisa melihat Dia lagi." Ujar sang Wanita sambil menatap langit. Sang Pria pun melakukan hal yang demikian.

"Ya, Dia pasti sangat senang."

"Lebih baik Kita cari penginapan dulu." Kata Sang Wanita mendahului sang Pria.

" _Oi, oi... Chotto Matte, Ane-ue!_ " Teriak sang Pria memanggil sang wanita yang ternyata merupakan Kakaknya. Sang Pria mendesah.

"Seharusnya Dia tak mencuri Start dulu."

* * *

Ini masih jam 5, tapi entah kenapa sudah terdengar ketukan pintu. Sakata Gintoki - yang saat ini masih tidur lelap - memutuskan untuk membalik tubuhnya - tidak menghiraukan suara ketukan itu.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

Gintoki pun menutup kepalanya dengan bantalnya agar suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Suara ketukan itu makin keras.

Oke, oke. Dia berharap itu bukanlah para _Bakufu_ yang mengincar kepalanya karena pernah mengikuti Perang _Joui._ Atau hantu dari suatu daerah yang mencari dirinya.

Yang terakhir itu Dia sangat tidak berharap itu akan terjadi.

Dia melangkah menuju ke _Shoji_ dan membukanya. Disana, terlihat Seorang Pria berambut hitam, berkulit putih, dengan jas berwarna hitam, topi jenis top hat hitam yang kini dia pakai dan Sepatu Boots hitam. Orang itu tersenyum.

" _Hisashiburi na..._ Gintoki. _Daijobu desu ka?_ " Ucap Orang itu sambil mengangkat top hat hitamnya keatas, lalu mengembalikannya ke kepala. Gintoki langsung menutup shoji, namun ditahan oleh Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang yang disanggul, berwajah hampir sama dengan sang Pria dan Dia memakai jas hitam dengan sepotong kain hitam di bahu kirinya dan memakai sepatu boots yang sama dengan sang Laki-laki.

"Gintoki-san... Ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Kenapa Kau tak menyuruh kami untuk masuk?"

"... _Big_ _sister_ , Ini masih jam lima pagi. Bukan jam sembilan malam. Mungkin Kau masih menggunakan jam London." Ralat sang Pria - yang merupakan adik dari sang wanita - dengan wajah _sweatdropped._ Perempatan imajiner muncul dari dahi Gintoki.

"Yang parah itu Kalian berdua. Ini masih jam lima pagi. Dan Kami buka jam sembilan. Permisi, Aku mau tidur du-"

" _CHOTTO MATTE, GINTOKIIII(-SAAAAAAN)!_ " Teriak Mereka yang memotong perkataan Gintoki. Mereka memegang masing-masing tangan Gintoki - Sang Pria memegang tangan kiri, sementara sang Wanita memegang tangan kirinya. Mereka pun menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bersamaan. "Apa Kau ingat Kami?"

Disini Gintoki bingung. Mengingat? Siapa Mereka?

"Permisi. Aku tak mengenal Kalian. Aku ma-"

"Tunggu dulu Gintoki-san. Apa Kau lupa dengan Kami?" Tanya Sang Wanita dengan nada penasaran. Gintoki mulai marah.

"Kalian berdua, segera pergi dari atau kupanggil _Shinsenggumi_ karena Kalia-"

"Apa Kau lupa dengan Kami, si kembar Fyre? Apa Kau Lupa Aku, Gintoki? Apa Kau lupa Evie, hah?" Tanya Sang Pria dengan beruntun.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Gintoki pun membesar.

"Jacob? Evie?" Guman Gintoki dengan menunjuk sang Pria -Jacob Fyre - dan Wanita - Evie Fyre - bergantian. Sementara yang ditunjuk mengangguk - sangat excited.

"Jacob! Evie!" Ucapnya sambil memeluk kedua Orang itu dengan semangat. Jacob dan Evie memeluk balik 'Saudara' mereka dengan riang. Gintoki melepas Mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

Lampu Kantor _Yorozuya_ yang awalnya mati Dia nyalakan. Dia menyuruh Evie dan Jacob duduk di sofa sementara Dia pergi ke kamar mandi (untuk mencuci muka, menggosok giginya serta berganti pakaian) dan ke dapur (untuk membuat teh). Jacob melihat apartemen Gintoki yang sangat sederhana. TV lama, meja dan sofa tamu, meja dan kursi kerja, sebuah lemari bergaya jepang, dan lainnya. Bagi Mereka, apartemen Gintoki sangat sederhana dibandingkan Markas Mereka saat di London. Gintoki pun kembali dengan membawa tiga teh dan camilan.

Kini Dia memakai Kemeja lengan pendek Hitam dan dipinggirnya ada garis merah- dimana kancing bagian atas dibiarkan terbuka, dilapisi dengan _yukata_ putih dengan motif gelombang biru di bagian kaki, dan akhir dari lengan - yang dipakai hanya tangan kirinya saja, sebuah ikat pinggang hitam, dan celana panjang hitam. Dia meletakkan tiap teh di depan Evie dan Jacob dan dirinya - yang Kini duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Kalian kesini naik kapal? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Gintoki dengan penasaran. Evie dan Jacob saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sejak Dua Bulan yang lalu. Kemarin sore baru sampai dan Kami segera mencari rumahmu. Akhirnya Aku dan Jacob menemukan rumahmu sekitar jam sebelas malam, jadi Kami putuskan untuk menukarkan uang, dan mencari penginapan dekat sini dulu." Jelas Evie yang disusul dengan anggukan Jacob. Gintoki mengangguk.

"Begitu, ya... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kabar Nenek Kalian? Dan bagaimana kabar dari _Etossan_ sendiri?" Tanya Gintoki dengan penasaran, namun hal itu malah membuat suasana menjadi suram. Gintoki pun hanya bingung.

"Nenek meninggal satu tahun setelah Kami sampai di Crawley. Ayah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena penyakitnya." Kata Jacob yang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak sedih. Gintoki hanya bisa termenung.

"Pertama Shouyo- _Sensei,_ kedua _Ettosan._ Lalu selanjutnya siapa?" Gumannya dengan nada sedih. Evie yang mendengarkan hal ini hanya bingung.

"Shouyo- _sensei_? Bukannya itu Gurumu saat Kau masih di _Shouka Sonjuku_?" Tanya Evie yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh Gintoki. Evie pun bertanya lagi. "Apa yag terjadi?"

Gintoki terdiam dan menunduk - sampai matanya tersembunyi dibalik poni rambutnya. Evie yang makin penasaran pun bertanya sekali lagi. "Gintoki-san, apa yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun ini?"

Tak ada jawaban pula - ditambah dengan mata Gintoki yang makin tertutup. Evie pun memutuskan untuk memantaunya hal yang lebih spesifik. "Gintoki-san, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat Kami pergi, hah?"

"Evie, jangan memak-"

"Biarkan Jacob. Dia pantas tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap Gintoki yang kini menatap Mereka berdua dengan sendu dan dilanjutkan dengan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sejak Mereka meninggalkan Jepang. Si kembar Fyre hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Kau... pernah ikut _Jouijinshi?"_

"Dan saat perang Kau dikenal sebagai _Shiroyasha,_ namun suatu hal Kau disuruh memilih antara _Sensei_ mu dan temanmu?"

"Kau memutuskan untuk memilih menjaga janji _Sensei_ mu namun hal itu malah menghancurkan pertemananmu dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Dan setelah perang selesai Kau memutuskan menyerah demi menyelamatkan anak kecil?"

"Dan Kau disiksa dan akan dihukum mati, tapi Kepala Klan Ikeda ke-16 melepasmu?"

"Lalu Kau bertemu dengan Pemilik apartemen ini dan membangun _Yorozuya?"_

Gintoki pun mengangguk berkali-kali dan Si Kembar Fyre menatap satu sama lain.

"Tak Kusangka jika Gintoki akan mengalami hal itu saat Kita pergi." Guman Jacob sambil menatap lekat Kakak Kembarnya. Evie pun mengangguk.

"Jika Dia ikut dengan Kita saat itu, Pasti hal ini takkan terjadi."

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" Tanya Gintoki sambil menatap Mereka, sementara yang ditanya langsung menghadap ke Gintoki sambil mengatakan "Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa!" Dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, Terserah Kalian. Ngomong-ngomong Aku tidak punya uang untuk belanja, Jadi, Kalian membeli makanan di lu-eh?"

"Nih, uangnya." Kata Si Kembar Fyre sambil memberikan uang mereka - masing-masing dari mereka memberikan lima puluh ribu Yen. Gintoki hanya terdiam. Dia pun mendesah.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Jacob akan keluar untuk belanja, Jadi Kau jaga apartemenku Evie."

"Kenapa Aku (Nggak) ikut?" Ucap si kembar Fyre secara serempak. Gintoki merasa ingin menendang Mereka.

"Itu karena akhir-akhir ini keadaan Edo sangat berbahaya. Setelah ada Kasus Penusukan para _Bakufu,_ kemungkinan akan ada kudeta sangat terjadi. Dan tak hanya itu, pergerakan _Joujinshi_ akhir-akhir ini lebih ekstrim dari yang kukira." Jelas Gintoki sambil memakai sepatu boots hitam miliknya.

"Entah kenapa Aku merasa Kalian takkan berbelanja, tapi uang itu akan kalian gunakan untuk berjudi." Sangka Evie sambil menatap Mereka intens. Gintoki pun mendesah.

"Baiklah, Apapun maumu, Evie. Jacob, Mending kau jaga rumah saja. Oh iya. Jika ada anjing besar, katakan saja jika Kau bukan pencuri." Kata Gintoki sambil keluar rumah - yang diikuti oleh Evie. "Dan jika ada seorang _shinobi_ wanita bersembunyi, suruh Sadaharu - Anjing besar yang kini tidur di lemari itu - untuk menggigit kepalanya, lakukan apa saja - asal jangan membunuh dan *piiip* Dia, Dia itu Maso banget - dan tendang saja dari sini. Dia itu Stalker."

Jacob yang hanya speechless mendengar penjelasan Gintoki pun mengangguk paham. Dia tak menyangka 'saudara'nya diikuti oleh seorang stalker Maso. Dia malah menjadi merinding sendiri.

"Oke, Aku pergi dulu. _Ittekimatsu..."_ kayanya sambil menutup shoji apartemen Gintoki. Sementara itu Jacob masih speechless dan bergumam. _"I-itterashai..."_

Jacob pun memandang beberapa tempat yang ada, dan mendesah. Dia bingung kenapa harus Dia yang menjaga apartemen Gintoki. Padahal Dia keluar hanya pergi minum. Bukan yang lain. Memangnya Dia sama seperti dulu, hah?

Dia pun memutuskan berkeliling ke apartemen Gintoki. Awalnya Dia melihat ke lemari bergaya jepang. Saat Dia buka, ternyata disana ada seorang anak perempuan berambut vermillion, berkulit putih - sampai-sampai Dia mengira Anak perempuan ini adalah vampir - yang sedang tidur nyenyak disana. Dia pun berencana untuk membangunkan anak itu karena ini sudah pagi.

"Hei, bangun..." bisiknya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Anak Perempuan itu dengan pelan.

"Gin-chan... Biarkan Aku tidur lima menit lagi, aru..." Anak itu malah ngelantur. Jacob pun berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Hei, bangun... sudah pagi, nih..." Ucap Jacob dengan cara yang sama, namun dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi.

"Hm... Gin-chan... Biarkan Aku tidur, aru... Jangan mengganggu..." ujarnya lagi. Oke, kini Jacob sedang marah besar.

"Hei! Bangunlah Kau anak manja! Tidak pernah di-"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU TIDUR, _GIN-CHAN NO BAKAYAROOO_!"

 **DUAK!**

Jacob kini menempel di dinding kayu dikarenakan Anak perempuan itu memegang tangan kirinya dan melempar dirinya ke dalam lemari. Dia pun melurut ke bawah karena Gravitasi.

"Hah... itu anak sebenarnya Vampir bukan sih?" Guman Jacob sambil melihat ke bawah lemari jepang itu. Disana ada anjing besar berambut putih yang kini menggeram ke arahnya. Dia ingat akan pesan Gintoki.

"Oi, oi... K-K-Kau Sadaharu, kan? A-A-Aku bukan pencuri, ya... A-A-Aku hanya teman Gintoki saja... A-A-aku temannya dari Inggris, y-y-y-yang baru tiba disini Siang kemarin."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Jacob, Anjing besar itu - Sadaharu - pun menggonggong dengan tenang. Dia mencoba mengelus Sadaharu - dan itu berhasil. Anjing itu - yang sebenarnya adalah seekor _Inugami_ \- menikmati elusan dari Jacob. Jacob pun terus mengelus anjing itu hingga terdengar suara berisik.

'Mungkin itu Stalkernya Gintoki.' Batinnya sambil mengaktifkan _Eagle Vision_ miliknya. Dia melihat ada bayangan manusia berwarna emas terletak di lemari seukuran orang dewasa di kantor _Yorozuya._ Jacob pun menatap lemari dan tersenyum kecil. Saat dibuka, disana ada seorang wanita berambut ungu, berkacamata merah, berpakaian Shinobi sedang bersembunyi. Shinobi itu langsung memucat.

" _Hello, Ladies..._ " ucap Jacob dengan seringaian yang dapat membuat siapa saja merinding. Jacob - yang saat itu mengingat perkataan Gintoki - pun langsung menengok ke arah Sadaharu. "Sadaharu! Gigit kepalanya! Aku akan mencari tali dan lakban untuk mengikat Dia dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah beserta lemarinya."

Entah dapat _feeling_ apa, Sadaharu langsung menggigit Shinobi wanita itu bersamaan dengan Jacob pergi mencari tali dan lakban. Setelah Dia menemukan tali, Jacob segera mengikat shinobi wanita itu dengan ikatan pada umumnya - antar tangan di belakang, tangan dan badan diikat, dan kaki juga diikat. Tak lupa Dia menyumpalkan sesuatu yang berbau busuk di mulutnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan Lakban. Setelah itu, Dia memasukkan Shinobi wanita itu di lemari, dan membawanya ke tempat pembuangan tempat sampah. Untung hari itu untuk sampah tak daur ulang...

Melihat apa yang dilakukan olehnya tadi, Jacob sudah pantas menyandang gelas S ya...

Dia pun menelusuri kamar Gintoki. Disana ada _futon_ yang berantakan, lemari tempat menyimpan _futon,_ jam beker, dan sebuah peti kecil - yang saat dibuka, isinya perlengkapan Assassin milik Gintoki, bahkan Dia kaget saat melihat seragam Assassin Gintoki yang merupakan seragam untuk seorang Master Assassin - satu set _kimono_ perang putih, _haori_ yang telah dimofifikasi memiliki _hoodie_ dan kain merah. Lalu, ada juga yang menarik - sebuah buku tabungan. Ketika Jacob membukanya, Dia kaget melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Nanti kutanyakan kepada Gintoki." Gumannya sambil menuju ke _futon_ Gintoki dan tidur disana.

* * *

Shinpachi merasa hari ini lumayan aneh. Entah kenapa Dia mendapat firasat ada sesuatu yang akan mengagetkannya. Atau lebih buruk daripada yang dikiranya. Yah... semoga itu takkan terjadi...

Kini Dia sudah dekat dengan kantor _Yorozuya,_ dimana Dia bekerja disana. Dia segera menuju ke Apartemen-yang-merangkap-menjadi-kantor itu. Dia pun membuka _Shoji._

 _"Ohayou..."_ katanya dengan riang. Anehnya, tak ada orang yang menanggapi.

"Kemana yang lain, ya?" Gumannya sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Dia melihat tempat makan Sadaharu sudah penuh. Tidak mungkin Gin-san yang mengisinya...

Dia segera menuju ke lemari - tempat dimana Kagura tidur. Dia melihat Kagura - anak berambut vernillion yang menghajar Jacob tadi - yang sedang tidur terlelap. Shinpachi menaikkan alisnya.

"Kagura-san masih tidur. Gin-san mungkin masih tidur ju-"

"Huwaaaa! Jacob, jangan masukkan bumbu ke daging kepitingnya sekarang! Itu masih belum bersih benar! Dan Evie, jangan tambahkan lada lagi ke daging lobsternya!" Teriakan Gintoki membuat Shinpachi berpikir bahwa Dia sedang ada di dapur. Saat Shinpachi sampai di dapur, Dia terkejut melihat Gintoki sedang memasak dengan seorang Pria dan Wanita. Kelihatannya Gintoki sedang sebal dengan kedua orang itu...

" _Ano... Gin-san_?" Tanya Shinpachi dengan bingung. Gintoki segera melihat ke arah Shinpachi.

"Ah... _Pattusan,_ bisakah Kau membantuku untuk memasak?" Tanya Gintoki yang kelihatannya kewalahan untuk memasak. "Jika Aku bersama Mereka bisa-bisa hancur sudah masakanku."

"Maaf, ya jika Kami tidak ahli masak sepertimu..." sindir Wanita itu dengan sarkasme dan bahasa jepang yang beraksen inggris. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang keluarga. Shinpachi pun langsung memegang daging kepiting yang tadi dipegang oleh Pria tadi.

"Gin-san, Mereka siapa?" Tanya Shinpachi sambil membersihkan daging kepiting yang ternyata belum bersih benar. Gintoki langsung melirik Shinpachi.

"Mereka? Mereka berdua itu Teman lamaku." Kata Gintoki dengan singkat.

"Teman? Berarti Dia Temanmu saat Katsura-san dan Takasugi-san masih satu sekolah dengan Mereka?"

"Tidak, Kami berkenalan lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat Ayah Mereka menyuruhku untuk tinggal disana. Lima tahun kemudian, Mereka berdua kembali ke Inggris untuk menghindari _Bakufu._ Aku tinggal dan ikut berperang."

"Oh, begitu..." guman Shinpachi sambil berfokus ke masakan. Gintoki mulai tidak kesulitan memasak lagi.

"Oi, Shinpachi. Sekarang Kau bisa membangunkan Kagura. Yang lain bisa kuurus sendiri." Kata Gintoki yang direspon dengan anggukan Shinpachi. Dia segera membersihkan tangannya dan menuju ke tempat tidur Kagura. Disana Dia melihat Kagura sudah bangun sendiri.

" _Huah... Ohayou..._ " kata Kagura sambil mengucek matanya. Dia segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara itu pria tadi - yang melihat Kagura langsung terlihat sebal sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya wanita yang bingung dengan kelakuan Pia itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Oi, oi... bisakah Kalian membantuku membawa makanan ini? Aku lelah jika harus membawa semuanya." Teriak Gintoki menyadarkan semuanya yang ada di ruang depan. Shinpachi yang mendengar hal itu segera membantunya, sementara itu mereka berdua tak mau membantu.

"Jika Kalian tak membantuku mengangkat semua makanan, ya sudah, tidak usah makan." Tambahnya. Alhasil, Kedua orang itu ikut membantunya. Setelah semua makanan diletakkan ditempat, Shinpachi hanya speechless. Dia tak menyangka jika masakan yang dimasak oleh Gin-san bukanlah makanan rumahan.

Masakan ini sudah termasuk masakan mahal!

Bahkan Kagura yang mau makan pun hanya nelongo.

"Woah..." Guman Mereka berdua sambil melihat masakan yang dimakan.

"Gin-san, Kau mendapat uang darimana?" Tanya Shinpachi yang masih terdiam.

"Mereka berdua memberikan uang untuk belanja." Dia menunjuk Mereka berdua yang kini duduk di samping kiri Gintoki.

"Dan gara-gara Dia ini-" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sang Wanita. "-Uang lima ratus ribu yen habis hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan yang mahal. Untung Dia membawa uang lebih."

"Kau tahu, Aku tidak pernah memakan makanan yang mahal untuk kesini, kau tahu!" Bela sang Wanita yang kini tersinggung atas apa yang Dikatakan Gintoki. Sementara itu sang Pria hanya mendesah.

"Tebakanmu benar Gintoki. Apa ini alasannya Kau menyuruhku untuk ikut denganmu berbelanja?" Tanya sang Pria ke Gintoki. Sementara itu Dia hanya mendengus.

"Salah satu alasan kenapa Aku tak ingin mengajaknya, iya." Kata Gintoki yang langsung mendapat pukulan di pipi, tapi refleks Gintoki yang cepat dapat menghindari pukulan itu. "Sudahlah, Kita makan saja."

Semuanya pun mengambil posisi duduk. Shinpachi dan Kagura mengambil posisi di samping kanan Gintoki karena posisi kiri sudah ada mereka berdua. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Ano... Gin-san, Siapa Dia?" Kata Shinpachi yang mencoba memecah keheningan. Gintoki pun membesarkan matanya.

"Oh iya. Shinpachi, Kagura, kenalkan yang Pria itu Jacob Fyre, yang wanita itu kakak kembarnya, Evie." Kata Gintoki sambil menunjuk Pria dan Wanita itu - Jacob dan Evie Fyre - dan berbalik menghadap ke Kembar Fyre.

"Nah... Jacob, Evie, kacamata bermanusia (?) Ini Shinpachi." Dia menunjuk Shinpachi, lalu menunjuk Kagura. "Dan anak perempuan itu Kagura."

" _CHOTTO MATTEEEEE!_ KENAPA AKU ITU SELALU DISEBUT SEBAGAI KACAMATA BERMANUSIA, HAH?" Teriak Shinpachi yang tak terima dikatakan demikian.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi, aru... terima sajalah, ne. Kau itu sedari dulu memang 95% kacamata, 3% air dan sisanya sampah." Timpal Kagura yang makan dengan lahap dan sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkok nasi - membuat Jacob dan Evie hanya menatap nanar ke Kagura.

"MANA ADA KOMPOSISI MACAM ITU, HAH!?" Teriak Shinpachi yang masih tak terima. Gintoki pun menenangkan mereka.

"Sudahlah... Kalian makan dulu. Dan Kagura, jangan habiskan semuanya dong..."

"Tapi, Aku lapar, aru. Dan masakanmu enak sekali, Gin-chan. Kenapa Kau tidak masak setiap hari?" Puji sekaligus tanya Kagura dengan penasaran. Gintoki mendesah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Karena makanmu yang banyak itu membuatku malas masak... apalagi Uang pun tak ada-"

"Siapa bilang tak punya uang?" Timpal Jacob yang mengambil sedikit daging ikan Kakap yang dimasak Gintoki, dan memakannya dengan nasi di mangkuknya. Dia berbicara sambil makan. "Aku menemukan buku tabunganmu di peti tempat Kau menyimpan 'peralatanmu' itu. Dan ternyata Kau punya banyak uang, ya..."

"Jacob, Sikap!" Bentak Evie yang kini menatap Jacob dengan deathglare. Jacob menyadari hal itu dan segera menelan makanannya.

"Maaf" katanya. Dia pun melanjutkan pembicaraan. Shinpachi pun menatap Gintoki dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Benarkah itu, Gin-san?" Tanya Shinpachi yang kini masih tidak percaya. Gintoki menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau itu ingin sekali dibohongi Mereka. Aku itu-"

"Siapa yang bohong? Nih, buktinya." Kata Jacob sambil menaruh buku tabungan Gintoki tepat di depan Shinpachi. Shinpachi dan Kagura pun membaca di bagian akhir. Mereka langsung membulatkan mata.

"D-DUA RATUS JUTA YEEEEEN!?" Teriak Mereka yang melotot tidak percaya. Gintoki langsung menatap tajam Jacob yang kini sedang bersiul. "BAHKAN UANG INI LEBIH JIKA HANYA UNTUK MEMBAYAR UANG SEWA APARTEMEN BULANAN OTOSE-SAAAAAAN!"

"Kau membukanya, 'kan?" Tanya Gintoki yang menatap tajam Fyre termuda, yang kini mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tahu Aku itu seperti apa, 'kan?"

" _Demo,_ Gin-san. Kenapa Kau harus menyembunyikannya hal ini kepada Kami?" tanya Shinpachi yang masih tak percaya seberapa kaya Gintoki.

" _Pattusan,_ Aku ingin tanya. Kenapa selama Kita dirawat di rumah sakit, Kita tidak ditarik biaya?" Tanya Gintoki dengan serius. Shinpachi pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Iya. Uang ini khusus untuk pengobatan, _Pattusan._ Jika Aku menggunakannya untuk hal yang lain selain pengobatan, dan Tiba-tiba Aku membutuhkan uang untuk rumah sakit, Aku menggunakan uang siapa? Pinjam?" Jelas Gintoki yang membuat yang lain terdiam. Gintoki pun melirik Si kembar Fyre dengan tatapan tajam dan serius - membuat Mereka berdua merinding.

"Jangan pernah membongkar Petiku lagi." Desis Gintoki dengan tajam dan membuat Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Shinpachi dan Kagura menatap satu sama lain.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk Kalian, Shinpachi. Kagura. Jangan pernah membongkar petiku, dan memberitahu tentang tabungan ini. Mengerti?" Ujar Gintoki dengan nada serius. Shinpachi dan Kagura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah. Dan Aku ingin tanya. Kenapa Kalian memaksaku memasak hari ini?" Tanya Gintoki yang masih menatap tajam Mereka berdua.

"Kami ingin makan masakanmu itu, Gintoki-san. Apalagi Sudah lama Kita tak makan masakan seenak Nenek. Kau 'kan Diajari olehnya..." kata Evie dengan nada senang - membuat dahi Gintoki sudah memiliki satu perempatan imajiner.

"G-Gin-san/Chan diajari masak oleh Nenek Kalian!?" Tanya Shinpachi dan Kagura dengan nada terkejut. Evie pun mengangguk.

"Benar. Dan anehnya Dia segera segera paham dengan apa yang diajarkan. Padahal Kami tidak paham sama sekali." Jelas Evie yang terus mengambil Sashimi Tuna. Jacob pun menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan aneh. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya membesar.

"EVIEEEE! ITU SASHIMI TUNAKU! DAN KAU JUGA SUDAH MENGHABISKAN DAGING KEPITINGKU!" Teriak Jacob sambil menyambar sepotong Sashimi Tuna yang berada di sumpit Evie.

"KENAPA KAU MENYAMBAR SASHIMINYA, SIALAN!" Teriak Evie tak terima.

"KAU SUDAH PUNYA SASHIMI TUNAMU SENDIRI, BODOH! DAN KENAPA KAU AMBIL SEMUA MAKANANKU, HAH!? LAGI PMS!?"

"SASHIMI TUNAKU SUDAH HABIS, JACOB! DAN AKU INI KAKAKMU, DAN SEORANG ADIK HARUSNYA MENGALAH! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BODOH, BODOH! DAN AKU INI BELUM PMS, SIALAN!"

"JIKA SUDAH HABIS YA SUDAH, JANGAN MINTA LAGI! DAN DARIMANA KATA-KATA ITU, HAH!?"

"BUKANNYA ITU KEBALIK!? YANG BENAR ITU SEORANG KAKAK YANG MENGALAH UNTUK ADIKNYA!" Jangan tanya yang ngomong siapa.

" _Pattusan_ , jangan ikut-ikutan beradu mulut dengan mereka. Mereka itu jika sudah seperti ini bagaikan Kagura yang disandingkan dengan Sofa-kun. Berantem mulu." Saran Gintoki sambil menghabiskan makanannya yang ada di mangkuknya.

"KALAU BEGITU SELESAIKAN SAJA! JANGAN MENAMBAH MASALAH KAU INI!" Teriak Dua anggota Yorozuya yang lain kepada Tuan Mereka. Gintoki pun mendengus, berdiri menuju ke kursi belakang si kembar Fyre yang masih beradu mulut.

"Oi, Kalian. Bisakah Kalian diam? Acara makan Kita jadi terganggu, nih..." Kata Gintoki yang diacuhkan oleh si kembar Fyre. Kesal, Gintoki pun mengeluarkan Aura 'kejam'nya. Tatapannya menjadi serius - bahkan dia menatap Mereka berdua dengan _Killing Intents_ miliknya.

Yep, _Killing intens_ yang dimilikinya saat Dia ikut Perang _Joi._ Saat Dia dikenal sebagai _Shiroyasha._

Evie dan Jacob yang merasakan _Killing Intens_ dari Gintoki segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumbernya.

Bahkan anggota _Yorozuya_ yang lain langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika Gintoki sudah masuk ke mode _Shiroyasha._

"Kalian berdua." Kata Gintoki dengan suara nada yang semakin turun tiap Kata - membuat yang Evie dan Jacob merinding. "Berhentilah bertindak seperti anak kecil. Kalian itu sudah berumur 25 tahun. Evie,-" Gintoki melirik ke arah Evie.

"- Aku paham jika Kau ingin sekali makan hasil masakanku. Tapi, merebut makanan orang lain itu bukanlah hal yang sopan. Dan Jacob,-" Lirikan Gintoki berganti arah ke Jacob. "-Jangan merebut makanan dari sumpit orang lain. Itu sama tidak sopannya. Paham?"

Kembar Fyre hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan Mereka dengan tenang karena takut dengan aura kejam milik Gintoki. Selesai makan, Evie membantu Gintoki membersihkan piring dan mangkuk sementara Jacob membantu Shinpachi membersihkan ruangan. Kagura? Mungkin mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan.

"Oh iya, Gintoki-san." Kata Evie disela-sela mencuci piring. Gintoki hanya menatapnya malas. "Kau tahu Pria poni V yang memakai seragam _Bakufu_ itu?"

"Maksudmu Hijitaka-kun?" Tanya Gintoki yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. "Memang kenapa? Dan Kenapa Kau kelihatan kesal dengan Dia?"

"Memang ada apa dengan Hijitaka-san, Evie-san?" Tanya Shinpachi yang kini sudah selesai membersihkan rumah dan berniat membantu Mereka berdua. Evie yang mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang sendok - membuat Gintoki yang melihatnya langsung bergidik.

"Saat itu..."

* * *

 _...Beberapa Jam sebelumnya..._

* * *

Evie sedang berpisah dengan Gintoki untuk membeli beberapa bumbu yang diperlukan oleh sang Mantan Jouijinshi. Dia segera mengaktifkan _Eagle Vision_ miliknya untuk membantunya mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan. Dia pun melihat salah satu bahan yang sudah di-list oleh Gintoki. Segera Dia menonaktifkan _Eagle Vision_ dan berlari menuju ke rak penjualan.

Ketika Dia akan mengambil barang itu, ada sebuah tangan menyilang - menghalau tangannya untuk mengambil barang yang Dia butuhkan. Evie segera menatap Orang itu dan Orang itu - yang ternyata adalah Pria - juga sedang membalas tatapannya. Evie langsung terdiam.

Evie hanya bingung apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap Pria itu dengan mata membulat sempurna. Paras yang tampan, Mata Pria itu menampilkan warna biru yang indah, poni V hitam kehijauan yang menjadi mahkotanya, dan lain sebagainya yang membuat Evie hanya terdiam.

Pria itu langsung berdehem.

"Bisakah Kau minggir, Nyonya?" Tanya Pria itu dengan nada biasa saja. Evie pun tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya.

"Um... _S-Sumimasen_." Katanya singkat. Pria itu sedikit kesal.

"Maksudku, bisakah Kau minggir, Nyonya? Aku tak bisa mengambil Mayonaise yang Kau tutupi itu..." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah rak yang ada di belakang Evie - yang berisi mayonaise. Evie - yang kini salting langsung pergi dari tempat Dia berdiri.

" _S-S-S-Sumimasen_!" Katanya yang langsung membungkukkan dirinya. Pria itu langsung mendengus.

"Memangnya Kau itu kenapa sih?

Sampai membungkukkan dirimu segitunya." Ucap Pria itu yang membuat Evie memunculkan sebuah perempatan imajiner di dahinya.

"Jujur saja. Aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan _Seppuku_ karena menggangguku berbelanja. Tapi, Karena Kau itu wanita, Aku takkan menyuruhmu _seppuku,_ tapi kusuruh Kau melakukan _Jigai."_ Kata Pria itu seenaknya saja - membuat perempatan yang ada di dahi Evie semakin banyak.

"Tapi dari gaya pakaianmu Kau pasti bukan dari orang sini. Seharusnya Kau ke kantor Imigrasi dan mendatakan diri - daripada Kau di-"

 **BUAK!**

"Apa Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Evie yang kini sedang mengelus tangannya yang baru Dia gunakan untuk memukul pipi Pria itu - sementara Pria itu sedang mengules pipinya. Evie pun menatap Pria itu dengan aura membunuh.

"Aku tak peduli Kau itu siapa. Tapi, apa Kau tahu? Kemarin malam Aku sudah pergi ke Kantor Imigrasi dan sudah mendatakan diriku serta Adikku disana. Jadi, Para _Bakufu_ takkan bisa menangkapku karena Aku kesini dengan resmi. Dan juga Kau salah tentang _Jigen."_ Kata Evie yang membuat Pria itu bingung.

" _Jigen_ dilakukan oleh seorang Samurai perempuan bukan karena kesalahan yang Dia lakukan, tapi agar kewanitaannya tidak diambil secara paksa, bakayarou! DAN AKU INI BUKAN _SAMURAI,_ DASAR ANJING _BAKUFU_ BODOH!" Kata Evie yang langsung menghajar Pria itu dengan Kakinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Evie berhenti melakukan hal itu Dan mengambil barang yang Dia butuhkan.

"Jangan sok tau. Camkan itu baik-baik." Katanya dengan nada dingin sambil meninggalkan Pria itu yang kini masih terbaring di lantai.

* * *

 _...Back to Present..._

* * *

"Seperti itu kejadiannya." Kata Evie yang kini tangannya sudah mematahkan sendok yang masih Dia bawa. Reaksi dari yang mendengarkan cerita itu bermacam-macam. Dari Jacob yang kini sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang ditujukan ke pria itu, lalu Gintoki dan Shinpachi - Mereka berdua sudah memucat dan sekarang ini Mereka mencoba menenangkan Jacob.

Sementara itu di Markas _Shinsenggumi,_ Pria yang dimaksud Evie - Hijitaka Toushirou - sudah merinding saat merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari apartemen _Yorozuya._

Kembali ke _Yorozuya._ Setelah Jacob berhasil menenangkan diri, Shinpachi memutuskan untuk membeli kaset Otsu-chan yang terbaru sambil menunggu pelanggan, sementara Evie mencoba membeli beberapa barang di Supermarket. Jacob dan Gintoki yang kini masih berada di dalam Apartemen hanya terdiam. Jacob langsung mengeluarkan sebuah surat.

"Dari _Brotherhood_ yang berada di Inggris untukmu." Katanya dengan tenang, sementara Gintoki langsung membuka surat itu - yang isinya kosong. Gintoki segera mengaktifkan _Eagle Vision_ miliknya sehingga ada sebuah tulisan yang tertera disana. Dia membaca surat itu, lalu menaruhnya di Meja.

" _Mendokusei_... Aku sudah mengecek semua perairan dan transportasi di Jepang dengan Mereka. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda jika _Templar_ sudah sampai di Jepang. Yang ada hanyalah _Tendoshuu."_ Kata Gintoki sambil memijat kepalanya.

 _"Mentor_ Kami tidak mempercayai _Mentor_ mu entah kenapa. Karena itu Aku dan Evie disuruh untuk tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat. Sekalian saja reunian Keluarga." Katanya yang membuat Gintoki jengkel entah kenapa.

"Katakan pada _Mentor_ mu. _Brotherhood_ Jepang itu beda dengan Inggris. Disini, perang _Assassin_ dan _Templar_ nyaris tak ada. Bahkan Templar sudah hancur saat Perang _Joui_ akan berakhir. Dan penyebab dari kehancuran _Templar_ saat itu adalah _Tendoshuu."_ Jelas Gintoki yang membuat Jacob terdiam.

"Saat itu, alasan _Tendoshuu_ melakukan _Kansei Purge_ bukan hanya untuk menangkap para Pejuang _Joui_ dan calon pejuang _Joui_ lainnya dengan cepat. Tapi, Mereka melakukannya untuk menghancurkannya seluruh kekuatan _Templar_ yang ada di Jepang. Mereka menangkap SEMUA Anggota Templar dan langsung mengeksekusinya ditempat. Sejak saat itu, Kami baru mengetahui tentang _Tendoshuu_ setelah terjadinya Kasus itu." Lanjut Gintoki yang masih membuat Jacob terdiam.

"Dan setelah hal itu terjadi, kekuatan _Tendoshuu_ di Pemerintahan menjadi sangat kuat salam waktu singkat. Bahkan Shogun Mereka yang sebelumnya adalah orang _Tendoshuu_ juga."

"Karena Rival Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi." Guman Jacob yang mulai paham dengan Keadaan Jepang saat ini.

"Maka dari itu, _Mentor_ Kami, Makoyashi Karini memutuskan bahwa musuh kita bukanlah _Templar_ lagi, melainkan _Tendoshuu._ Hal itu semakin kuat ketika kasus _Ikkoku Keisei*)_ terjadi." Kata Gintoki yang kini sudah mengambil susu stroberi miliknya. Jacob pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Sejak kapan Kau menjadi _Master Assassin**)_? Seingatku, sebelum Kau mengikuti Perang _Joui,_ Kau masih ranking _Servant***)_. Seharusnya Kau masih tingkat _Assassin_ tingkat tiga atau empat." Tanya Jacob dengan bingung. Gintoki hanya menyeringai.

"Kaget, bukan? Aku juga sama. Sebenarnya, sebelum perang _Joui_ Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari _Assassin_ setelah Kalian pergi." Kata Gintoki dengan tenang, tapi membuat Jacob kaget.

"Tapi, Kenapa Kau punya-"

"Beberapa hari Setelah Ikeda Yaemon ke-16 melepasku, Aku kembali ke Assassin _Brotherhood_ dan kembali menjadi _Novice._ Lalu, sebulan kemudian Aku diangkat menjadi _Servant._ Tiga bulan kemudian, Aku diangkat lagi menjadi _Assistant._ Dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiga bulan yang lalu Aku diangkat menjadi _Master Assassin_. Bahkan Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Jangan naik pangkat lagi. Aku sudah lelah bersembunyi dari Kagura untuk mengerjakan banyak laporan." Kata Gintoki yang masih memegang kepalanya sambil minum susu stroberi. Jacob memucat, dan Gintoki menyadarinya.

"Hm? Ada apa denga-"

"Bagaimana bisa Kau dalam empat- bukan, tiga setengah tahun sudah mendapat title _Master Assassin_!? Padahal Aku dan Evie berusaha mendapat title itu dalam waktu delapan tahun! Dan itu susah sekali! Kau itu Siapa, Altair?" Perkataan Jacob yang memotong pertanyaan Gintoki - yang membuat Gintoki menutup matanya tak senang.

"Jangan samakan Aku dengan Altair. Dia itu _Grandmaster_ sekaligus Mentor Assassin terhebat dalam sejarah. Aku hanyalah Seorang _Master Assassin_ sekaligus _Samurai_ yang 'miskin'. Lagian, kenapa Kalian berdua selalu menyamakan diriku dengan Dia sih?" Sergah Gintoki dengan risih. Jacob pun tersenyum.

"Itu karena Kau dan Altair tidak bisa berenang, dan sudah meraih gelar _Master Assassin_ dengan cepat, Altair." Balas Jacob yang malah mendapat tendangan dari Gintoki.

"PERSAMAAN MACAM APA ITU, HAH!? DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEMANGGILKU ALTAIR, JACOB _NO BAKA_!" Amuk Gintoki sambil menginjak-injak Jacob - bahkan Dia sempat menginjak kemaluan Jacob _dengan_ sengaja.

Tapi, Kenapa Dia merasa bernostalgia ketika Jacob memanggilnya Altair, ya?

* * *

Saat ini, Shinpachi sedang pulang ke kantor _Yorozuya_ setelah puas membeli kaset Otsu-chan yang terbaru serta beberapa komik kesukaannya. Dia penasaran apakah ada pelanggan atau tidak. Sesampainya disana, Shinpachi tidak bisa menemukan siapapun - melainkan sampah yang menumpuk dari meja kerja Gintoki.

"Dasar. Aku heran. Kenapa Kau tak mau merapikannya, Gin-san?" Tanya Shinpachi - lebih tepatnya, Keluh - yang langsung merapikan Meja Kerja Gintoki. Saat itu, terlihat sebuah kertas yang sudah ada beberapa coretan di sana-sini - seperti mencoret tulisan, tapi di kertas itu tak ada tulisan.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Tanya Shinpachi sambil mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya. Semakin lama Dia melihat kertas itu, matanya semakin fokus hanya ke Kertas itu. Tiba-tiba, tulisan berwarna keemasan pun muncul.

Yang Shinpachi lakukan saat itu adalah berteriak sampai terduduk dan melempar kertas itu jauh-jauh.

* * *

Gintoki, Evie dan Jacob - yang tadi pergi ke Markas Assassin _Brotherhood_ di Edo untuk menyerahkan sebuah surat yang lain ke _Mentor Brotherhood_ di Jepang - baru saja tiba di Kantor _Yorozura._ Mereka masih berbincang apa yang terjadi selama Mereka disana.

"Makanya, Gintoki-san... lain kali Kalau Kau ke Markas bawalah baju Assassinmu. Jadi dikira orang luar yang mau bergabung, 'kan?" Kata Evie yang masih cekikikan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Gintoki hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Sialan, Kalian ini. Tadi Aku tak punya waktu untuk memakainya, _baka."_ Bela Gintoki yang akan membuka pintu _shoji,_ sementara Jacob sudah tertawa.

"Kau itu hanya beralasa-"

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Ucapan Jacob terpotong ketika teriakan Shinpachi terdengar dari dalam. Gintoki yang mendengar itu langsung membuka shoji dengan keras.

"Shinpachi! Dimana Kamu!?" Katanya dengan nada panik sambil masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, disusul dengan Jacob dan Evie. Di dekat meja kerja Gintoki, terlihat Shinpachi yang kini sudah pucat sambil menunjuk kertas yang tadi Dia jatuhkan.

"Shinpachi!" Kata Gintoki sambil berlari menuju ke tempat Shinpachi. Gintoki segera jongkok, memegang pundak Shinpachi dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Oi, Apa yang terjadi!? _Pattusan_!?" Tanya Gintoki yang masih saja mengguncang tubuh Shinpachi. Sementara yang diguncang hanya menunjuk kertas tadi.

"Gi-Gin-san..." Ucap Shinpachi terbata-bata. "T-Tadi, A-Aku me-melihat kertas itu, A-Awalnya k-kertas itu kosong."

"Ti-Tiba-tiba tulisan warna emas muncul. Aku kaget dan berteriak sambil membuang kertas itu." Lanjut Shinpachi sambil menatap horror kertas itu. Sementara itu, Gintoki, Jacob dan Evie hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Gintoki-san..." Kata Evie yang kini masih terperangah. Jacob pun melanjutkan perkataan Evie.

"Anak ini..."

"Iya." Gintoki membenarkan. "Sepertinya Pattusan memiliki 'itu'."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Vocabulary :

*) Sebenarnya salah satu Arc di Gintama sih... bisa dilihat di Gintama pas episode 257-261 sumber : gintama . wikia wiki / Courtesan _ of _ a _ Nation _ Arc

**) dan ***) itu beberapa ranks di Assassin Brotherhood di AC. sumber : ac . wikia wiki / Ranks

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pembuktian, Pelatihan dan Terbongkar. (Shimura Clan part 1)

* * *

Ah... Sudah mulai masuk ke Arc 1 nih. Mulai dari sini, Sinopsis tiap Arc akan berbeda. Sepertinya akan ditunjukkan 5 Arc saja. Dan cerita ini lebih ke Modified Canon. Dan Arc yang akan muncul adalah :

1\. Shimura Clan's History

2\. Shogun Assassination (Modified Canon)

3\. Farwell Shinsenggumi (Modified Canon)

4\. The Truth and Flashback (Mengambil Setting Akhir dari Rakuyou Arc, pas bagian setelah dijelasin Siapa Utsuro. /yang udah baca komik Gintama pasti dah tau/)

5\. Final Arc (Modified Canon)

Yep. Itu saja. Sepertinya itu saja sudah panjang bener apalagi nambah chapter... #gelenggeleng

Udah itu aja, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer... :D

* * *

 ** _Published : 7 September 2016_**

 ** _Edited : 28 September 2016_**


	3. Chapter 2: Pembuktian, Pelatihan dan Ter

**Dah lama ga nerusin ini fanfic gegara main osu mulu (PLAK!). Mumpung ide ane masih fresh jadi kebanyakan back up dan terlupa dengan ffn sendiri. Pengennya sih kalo ini di update biar ga terlalu hancur, tapi gapapa lah… Langsung aja ke Arc 1.**

 ** _Shimura's Clan History Arc Summary:_ Sejak apa yang dialami oleh Shinpachi, Jacob dan Evie mengajarinya cara untuk mengendalikan Eagle Vision yang dimilikinya. Sementara itu, Gintoki menemukan sesuatu yang menarik - sejarah berdirinya Brotherhood di Jepang dan Kisah Cinta terlarang seorang Wanita Jepang dengan seorang Assassin Perancis, Arno Victor Dorian.**

 **Disclaime and Warning: Ada Di Prolouge.**

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 2: Pembuktian, Pelatihan dan Terbongkar.

* * *

Suasana di Yorozuya masih hening sejak kejadian yang dialami oleh Shinpachi. Gintoki yang kini masih berada di kursi kerjanya sedang menulis dengan serius. Sementara Jacob, Evie, Shinpachi dan Kagura telah mati kebosanan sambil duduk di sofa.

"Gin-chan, apakah urusan tulis-menulismu itu sudah selesai, aru?" Tanya Kagura yang sedang ngupil sambil menatap bosnya dengan bosan, namun tak ditanggapi oleh empunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gintoki langsung berdiri, berjalan menuju Anggota Yorozuya dan kembar Fyre sambil membawa kertas, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu ke Jacob.

"Coba Kau baca." Katanya sambil duduk di samping Jacob. Jacob pun diam, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu ke Evie tanpa menatapnya, namun mengeluarkan _death glare_ ke Gintoki. Evie pun membacanya, lalu diserahkan kepada Kagura sambil menahan tawa. Kagura yang kini penasaran mengapa Evie dan Jacob bereaksi seperti itu ketika mereka selesai membacanya pun membaca kertas itu dan yang sekarang Dia lihat adalah...

... kertas yang kosong atau tak ada isinya.

"GIN-CHAN, APA YANG HARUS KUBACA, ARU!? KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBERIKAN KAMI SEBUAH KERTAS KOSONG!?" Tanya Kagura yang sudah memiliki perempatan di dahinya. Gintoki langsung terdiam, lalu menggaruk rambutnya dengan malas.

"Oh, iya... Aku lupa jika Kau adalah Amanto dari Klan Yato*). Kau takkan bisa membacanya walau Kau berusaha." Katanya sambil mengambil kertas itu dari Kagura, dan menyerahkannya kepada Shinpachi. "Pattusan, coba kamu yang baca."

"KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MEMBACANYA, HAH!? INI HANYALAH KERTAS KOSONG, KAU BODOH!" Teriak Shinpachi yang langsung masuk ke mode tsukommi miliknya. Sementara ketiga Assassin (walau yang satu masih belum ketahuan) hanya bisa _facepalm_ dengan kelakuan Shinpachi.

"DAN KALIAN BERDUA" -Shinpachi menunjuk kembar Fyre- "KENAPA KALIAN MALAH IKUTAN _FACEPALM_ , HAH!?"

"Sebenarnya, Shinpachi..." Kata Jacob yang kini menatap Gintoki dengan aura membunuh. "Kertas itu tidak kosong."

"Hanya saja hurufnya tersamarkan sampai-sampai Kau tak bisa membacanya." Lanjut Evie yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanmu, Shinpachi." Kata Gintoki sambil menatap Shinpachi malas – sekaligus menghiraukan tatapan Jacob. "Jika tadi Kau bisa melakukannya, kenapa sekarang Kau tak bisa?"

Shinpachi pun mencoba apa yang dikatakan oleh ketiga Assassin itu. Setelah beberapa lama, di pandangan Shinpachi terlihat tulisan berwarna keemasan yang bertuliskan :

JACOB ADALAH ORANG BODOH - LEBIH BODOH DARIPADA MEGANE!

" _DONDAKEEEEEEEEEE_!" Teriak Shinpachi yang langsung meremas dan melempar kertas itu kearah kepala Gintoki. "APA MAKSUDMU ITU, HAH!? KENAPA KAU MENGANGGAPKU MEGANE!? DAN APA MAKSUDMU AKU ITU BODOH, HAH!?"

"Hm? Bukannya Kau itu memang bodoh? Tapi, Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Jacob lebih bodoh daripada Kau." Katanya sambil menatap Jacob dengan pandangan 'Aku-benar-kan?' yang membuat Jacob mengeluarkan aura hitam imajiner.

"Sialan kau, Gintoki." Umpat Jacob yang sudah membuang muka ke samping.

"Yang terpenting adalah Aku bisa melihat reaksimu tentang tulisan kertas itu. Itu membuktikan bahwa Kau memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Kita, Shinpachi-kun." Kata Evie dengan tenang – membuat Shinpachi mentatap Fyre tertua dengan tenang. "Aku akan jelaskan apa yang Kau alami tadi. Kau memiliki _Eagle Vision_."

" _Eagle_ … _Vision_?" Guman Shinpachi yang mendapat anggukan dari Gintoki.

"Benar, Shinpachi. Kau memiliki _Eagle Vision_. Aku tak pernah menyangka seorang _Megane_ memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." Kata Gintoki dengan malas – membuat Shinpachi makin menjadi.

"Aku bukan _megane_ , _boke_!" bentak Shinpachi yang masih tak terima Dia dipanggil seperti itu. Sementara Gintoki tak memperhatikan Shinpachi sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Kami tahu bahwa Kau akan kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya karena kurasa pengendalianmu lemah, sementara _Eagle Vision_ milikmu cukup kuat. Jadi Kami akan melatihmu." Kata Evie yang kini menyumpal mulut Jacob dengan tangannya sendiri – di lain tempat, Gintoki hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Kau yakin Evie? Seingatku saat Kalian masih latihan Ka-"

"Biarkan ahli seperti Kami yang mengajarinya, Gintoki-san." Kata Evie yang kini menatap Gintoki dengan pandangan 'Biarkan-aku-yang-melakukannya-jadi-diam-saja-di-sini'. "Jadi, apa Kau mau, Shinpachi-kun?"

Shinpachi terdiam. Lalu Dia menatap Evie. "Apa kemampuanku ini bisa dikembangkan?"

Lantas, Gintoki langsung menyemburkan teh yang Dia minum – membuat perhatian yang lain terarah ke dirinya. Suasana menjadi _awkward_.

"… Jangan perhatikan Aku. Aku sedang nostalgia." Kata Gintoki yang langsung dilempar sepatu _Boots_ milik Evie. Sementara yang lain tidak memperhatikan Gintoki sama sekali.

"Tentu saja bisa dikembangkan menjadi _Eagle Sense_ – Itulah namanya. Kau bisa merasakan segala hal yang ada – bahkan Kau bisa memiliki kemampuan khusus. Tapi itu semua ada konsekuensinya. Dan yang sudah mencapai _Eagle Sense_ tingkat lanjut hanya satu orang." Kata Evie yang diam-diam melirik Gintoki dengan sedikit iri – dan Shinpachi tidak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana Shinpachi? Tertarik untuk melatihnya?" Tanya Evie sambil menatap Dalam Shinpachi. Sementara itu si Me- Maksudku manusia berkacamata itu menatap Evie dengan keyakinan.

"Ajarkan Aku untuk mengendalikannya, Evie-san." Kata Shinpachi mantap. Evie tersenyum, sementara Jacob menghela napas.

"Oke. Besok jam lima pagi kutunggu di depan apartemen ini. Aku tak mau saat kita latihan ada banyak orang. Aku takut ada musuh yang mengincar kemampuan ini dan menculikmu saat latihan." Kata Evie yang kini khawatir apabila Templar mengetahui kemampuan Putra bungsu Shimura ini – yang sepertinya disalah artikan oleh Shinpachi yang kini berpikir tentang _Tendoshuu_.

" _Hai. Wakarimasta_." Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Evie pun tersenyum dengan tenang – membuat Gintoki _facepalm_ karena keadaan ini hampir sama seperti saat Dia masih kecil.

"Oi, Sebenarnya ada apa ini, _aru_? Kenapa Aku jadi di lupakan seperti ini?" Tanya Kagura yang sangat kebingungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gintoki yang mendengarnya langsung berteriak dan mereka berdua malah adu mulut – membuat Shinpachi tsukommi dan kembar Fyre menatap satu sama lain.

Sepertinya Mereka melupakan seorang Yato yang kini sedang membutuhkan penjelasan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Shinpachi….

* * *

Seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam Assassin - satu set _kimono_ perang berwarna hitam, _haori_ berwara senada yang telah dimofifikasi memiliki _hoodie_. Orang itu kini berdiri di atas atap Kantor Yoruzuya. Dia melihat Gintoki yang sekarang keluar dari Apartemennya dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Pemuda itu pun mengikutinya hingga Gintoki berhenti di sebuah gang yang sangat sepi. Pemuda itu pun melakukan _parkour_ sampai berada tepat di belakang Gintoki, lalu berlutut.

" _Shisho_ … Ada apa sampai Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Pemuda itu sambil menatap Gintoki yang kini belum membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu Mei sampai disini dulu, Rei. _Ttaku…_ Kau selalu tidak sabaran untuk menjalankan tugas." Kata Gintoki dengan nada malasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenarnya Dia tak suka untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi, bagaimana lagi?

Gintoki melirik ke belakang ketika Dia mendengar suara derap kaki di belakangnya. Di sana ada seorang Wanita berseragam Assassin khusus wanita – satu set _kimono_ perang khusus wanita berwarna merah dan _haori_ berwara senada yang telah dimofifikasi memiliki _hoodie_. Wanita itu ikutan berlutut di belakang Pemuda itu.

" _Shishou_ , Maaf Apabila Aku te-"

"Jangan bilang Kau terlambat lagi Karena kerja. Aku melihatmu sedang menggoda laki-laki lain." Potong Pemuda itu – Rei dengan nada jengkel. Sementara Gintoki yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan napas dengan malas tanpa melihat ke belakang.

' _Mulai lagi Mereka.'_ Batinnya dengan sebal.

"Haaah!? Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, Aku 'kan jadi _Hostess_ di _Snack Smile_ , jadi wajar jika Aku menggoda para pria yang ada… Dan jika _Shishou_ mengajak kumpul jam segini Aku pasti terlambat… Dan Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini selama 159 kali!"

"Tapi harusnya Kau mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, bodoh!"

"Pekerjaan yang lebih baik!? Aku bekerja sebagai _Hostess_ hanya untuk mengawasi para _Templar_ dan _Tendoshuu temme_!"

"Lebih tepatnya hanya _Tendoshuu_ saja dasar _baka no onna!_ "

"Kau memanggilku apa!?"

" _Uruse Kono tachi!_ Bisakah Kalian tak beradu mulut selama beberapa jam, hah!? Jika Kalian beradu mulut, maka misi Kalian tidak akan segera jalan, _bakayarou_!" Geram Gintoki yang menyebabkan Kedua orang itu langsung menundukkan kepala sambil berteriak " _SUMIMASEN!_ " kepada Gintoki.

" _Dokorode Shishou_ , Kenapa Kau memanggil Kami?" Tanya Wanita itu – Mei – yang kini menatap Sang Master Assassin itu dengan wajah penasaran. Gintoki pun mulai menunjukkan wajah seriusnya di depan kedua bawahan *coret*yang merangkap sebagai Muridnya*coret* yang sepertinya sudah hafal kelakuan keduanya – walau pada awalnya Dia ingin sekali melempar Mereka ke sungai terdekat.

"Sebenarnya, Aku memanggil Kalian kesini bukan tanpa alasa-"

"Iya-iya _Shisou_ … Dan bla-bla-bla se-"

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

" _ITAAAAAI_!" Teriak si Pria – Rei – yang sekarang sudah benjol berapa tingkat gara-gara dikemplang sama Gintoki dan Mei dan kini hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya – sementara yang mentungin kepala sudah mengelus tangannya. "KENAPA KALIAN MEMUKULKU, HAH!?"

"DIAMLAH DASAR KAU CEREWET!" Teriak Mei tepat di telinga kanannya yang diyakini harus diperiksa telinganya di THT.

"Itu Karena Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, Kau tahu! Dengarkan dulu apa yang kubicarakan, baru komentar, _kono baka_! _Ttaku…_ Tak berubah sejak Aku mengajar Kalian berdua. Apakah saat itu Aku mabuk sehingga Aku menerima kalian sebagai murid?" balas Gintoki dengan wajah marah – ditambah perempatan imajiner di dahinya.

" _Hai_ …. _"_

"Baiklah kulanjutkan. Kalian tahu Pattusan, 'kan?" tanya Gintoki dengan suara serius. Mereka mengangguk. "Aku ingin Kalian mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Entah kenapa firasatku sangat tak enak dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ka-"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya si Rei yang dipukul oleh si Mei tepat di wajah.

"Hey!" Teriak Rei tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mei kepadanya.

"Jangan menyela, Rei!" Bentak Mei dengan nada marah.

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Daripada Kalian terus ribut, mending Aku akan langsung ke poin pentingnya saja. Aku menyuruh Kalian untuk mengawasi Shinpachi adalah Karena Dia baru saja memiliki _Eagle Vision_. Entah kenapa Aku merasa bahwa Dia harus diawasi walau dilatih oleh Kembar Fyre yang sudah menjadi Master Assassin di Inggris. Sementara Kalian berdua mengawasi Shinpachi, Aku akan mempelajari sesuatu yang penting. Ada yang aneh di _Brotherhood_. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil pergi. Namun bukan ke rumahnya, malah _nyelenong_ ke bar yang terdekat.

" _CHOTTO MATTEEEEEE!_ KENAPA KAU MASUK KE SANA HAAAAAAH!?" Teriak Mei yang kesal dengan kelakuan Gintoki. Rei pun menimpali.

"KATANYA MAU MEMPELAJARI SESUATU, TAPI KOK NGGAK SEGERA DIPELAJARI, HAH _SHISOUUUUUUUU_!?"

Sayangnya Rei dan Mei, Gintoki tak menghiraukan Kalian, lho….

" _URUSAI AUTHOR NO BAKA!"_

* * *

"Oke, Jadi, coba untuk fokus ke satu obyek dan tingkatkan konsentrasi. Anggap saja apa yang Kau lakukan sudah sering kau lakukan. Coba saja." Jelas Evie yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dari Shinpachi.

" _Wakarimatsu_." Balas Shinpachi yang kini melatih Eagle Vision yang Dia miliki. Setelah beberapa lama Dia mencoba, Dia baru berhasil melakukannya – penglihatannya yang awalnya biasa saja kini menjadi biru _navy_. Ketika Dia melihat Evie, Dia baru menyadari ada dua sosok berwarna merah di belakangnya.

"Evie-san! Di belaka-"

"Tenang saja, Pattusan. Mereka berdua itu sama seperti kami, para Assassin. Dan mereka hanya mengawasi dan menjaga Kita saja, kok. Tidak akan pernah untuk menyerang Kita." Jelas Evie yang berusaha menenangkan si Mega- maksudku Pattusan yang sedang panik. Shinpachi pun menghela napas.

"Syukurlah tidak apa-apa. Mereka bukan _Tendoshuu_ , kan?" Tanya Shinpachi yang sudah panik dari tadi. Evie pun mengangguk.

"Lebih baik Kita melanjutkan Latihannya saja." Kata Evie yang mencoba memfokuskan kembali latihan mereka. Shinpachi pun mengangguk dan meneruskan kembali latihannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Jacob datang sambil membawa _bento_ yang telah di masak oleh Gintoki. Mereka memakan _bento_ *coret*yang sudah serasa layaknya masakan bintang lima*coret* di bawah pepohonan yang sejuk. Shinpachi pun menengok ke arah Evie.

"Oh, iya Evie-san. Bagaimana Kalian bisa bertemu dengan Gin-san?" Tanya si me- maksudku Shinpachi yang penasaran dengan hubungan Gintoki dengan Evie dan Jacob. Evie pun bingung mau menjawab apa – takut apabila rahasia Gintoki terungkap – Gintoki adalah Assassin seperti Mereka.

"Oh, soal itu sih…"

"Ayah Kami membawanya dalam keadaan kotor dan tersiksa, sehingga Kami membersihkan dan merawat lukanya. Lalu Nenek Kami mengatakan bahwa Dia mengangkat Gintoki sebagai Cucu. Mulai saat itu Gintoki mengenal dan telah menjadi Kakak angkat kami." Jelas Jacob yang memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa Gin-san punya _Eagle Vision_ seperti Kalian?" Tanya Shinpachi yang sepertinya penasaran dengan masa lalu Gintoki saat bersama dengan kembar Fyre. Jacob pun tersenyum, lalu meneruskan.

"Gintoki termasuk spesial, Dia bisa menggunakan _Eagle Vision_ saat Dia masih kecil – _Eagle Vision_ adalah kemampuan yang langka sekali, hanya beberapa orang yang memilikinya saat Dia masih kecil. Untuk mendapatkannya pun juga sangat susah – dibutuhkan latihan rutin yang berat. Berbeda dengan yang dilatih, _Eagle Vision_ yang dimiliki Gintoki sangat kuat dan tahan lama – ditambah lagi dengan radiusnya sangat panjang, sekitar hampir satu kilometer? Mungkin lebih. Jadi, sangat mudah baginya untuk mencari seorang stalker yang berada di sebuah manor yang besar. (Shinpachi langsung memikirkan Kakaknya. Pikirannya kini seperti 'Mungkin Aneue memiliki kemampuan seperti ini karena bisa mendeteksi Kondo-san'.) Sayangnya, pada saat itu Dia belum bisa mengendalikannya, sih." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi, Dia berlatih keras juga… Sampai menguasai tingkat akhir dari _Eagle Sense_ juga. Padahal, Saat Dia melatih _Eagle Sense_ , Ayah baru mengajari kami _Eagle Vision_." Lanjut Evie yang menimpali penjelasan Jacob. Shinpachi pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Berati Kalian-"

"Yep. Kami belum bisa menguasai _Eagle Sense_. Jadi, Kami kesini selain untuk menemui Gintoki-san, Kita juga mau diajari untuk menguasai _Eagle Sense_ karena di _England_ tidak ada yang menguasainya." Ungkap Evie sambil memakan _Udon_ yang ada di sumpitnya. Setelah menelannya, Evie pun melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Dan seharusanya Kau minta tolong saja sama Gintoki karena Dia bisa melakukan _Eagle Vision_ dengan baik. Tapi masalah yang sebenarnya itu…"

"Dia itu pemalas." Timpal Shinpachi dengan nada kesal. Dia pun juga memakan _bento_ nya dengan cepat – petanda bahwa dia sebal karena apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pimpinan _Yorozuya_ itu. "Dan mana mungkin Aku ma-"

"Dibalik kemalasannya, Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan baik." Potong Jacob sambil memakan sayurnya. "Mungkin dengan paksaan, Dia baru mau melakukannya."

Evie dan Jacob menghabiskan _bento_ nya, menata ulang dan menaruhnya di samping kanan mereka. Dia pun berdiri dan melihat bahwa _bento_ yang dimakan oleh Shinpachi juga habis. Jacob pun langsung berseru. "Baiklah. Lebih baik Kita berlatih lagi. Waktu istirahat sudah habis."

Mendengar hal itu, semangat Shinpachi pun kembali. " _Hai_."

* * *

"Hmph… Di sini tidak ada, ya…" Guman Gintoki yang kini berada di perpustakaan di mana literatur untuk Assassin disimpan. Kini dia mengambil dan mengembalikan buku dan perkamen ke tempatnya. Dia pun mendesah kesal.

"Sudah kuduga jika buku tentang berdirinya _Brotherhood_ di Jepang tidak ada di sini. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi, sepertinya Aku harus melihat perpustakaan ini lebih dalam lagi." Katanya sambil membuka buku yang lainnya. Tak menemukan informasi, Dia pun mengembalikan bukunya ke asal.

"Kau!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Saat Gintoki menengok ke belakang, Dia mendapati ada beberapa orang dengan berseragam Assassin tingkat _Novice_ sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia pun menatap mereka sambil berkata. "Kalian."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini!? Disana adalah tempat dimana hanya Master Assassin yang diperbolehkan masuk." Tanya salah satu dari Mereka dengan nada mencurigakan. Gintoki pun terdiam dan mendesah kesal untuk kesekian kalinya – kali ini dengan mearuh telapak tangannya di muka.

"Hmph. Kalian orang baru ternyata. Aku adalah Master Assassin disini. Aku terlihat berpakaian seperti biasa karena terburu-buru tadi." Katanya dengan nada malas yang dia miliki – membuat Mereka makin curiga.

"Alasan. Apabila Kau seorang Master Assassin, mana bukti-"

"Kau butuh bukti, kan? Ini buktinya." Pototng Gintoki yang menunjukkan sebuah pagar yang memiliki identitasyang dimilikinya beserta Ranking yang kini Dia jabat. Semua Assassin tingkat Novice yang membentaknya malah berlutut – merasa bersalah karena membentak Orang yang telah memberinya perintah.

"Maafkan Kami, Master. Untuk menembus permintaan maaf kami, apa yang harus Kami lakukan? Apakah Kami harus melakukan _seppuku_?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Gintoki pun mendesah, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak usah melakukan _Seppuku_ , bodoh. Kita adalah Assassin, bukan Samurai. Apalagi Aku bukan si Mayo sialan itu. Jadi, Aku meminta tolong kepada kalian berlima untuk melakukan suatu hal untukku." Katanya dengan nada yang sama – membuat mereka semua hanya melihat satu sama lain. Salah satu pun melihat Gintoki dan bertanya. "Apa itu, Master?"

"Biasakah Kalian mengawasi Keempat Master Assassin yang Kalian temui saat masuk ke sini? Aku mencurigai salah satunya sedang melakukan konspirasi yang membuat _Brotherhood_ semakin terpuruk. Dan salah satu dari Kalian kumohon cari sejarah Keluarga Shimura. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Katanya yang kali ini menggunakan nada serius. Semua Assassin tingkat _Novice_ itu langsung mengangguk mengerti. " _Wakarimatsu_."

"Bubar!" Bentaknya yang membuat mereka bubar menuju ke tempat lain. Sementara itu, di lain tempat, seseorang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan Mereka.

"Tidak Kusangka Kau lebih cepat bertindak daripada yang dirimu seharusnya, _Shiroyasha_." Bisiknya yang diikuti dengan seringai kejam. "Tapi, takkan kubiarkan Kau menghancurkan rencanaku yang telah kubangun ini."

Gintoki yang merasakan hawa membunuh langsung menengok kebelakang, namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia pun menengokkan kearah lain hanya untuk mencari dimana orang yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Dia hanya bisa melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan curiga, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

* * *

"Oh, Kau lagi." Kata penggila Mayo itu dengan nada malas yang keluar. Evie hanya bisa mengeluarkan aura hitam yang selama ini Dia tahan. Sementara itu, Jacob dan Shinpachi – yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kantor Yorozuya bersama dengan Evie – langsung memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kau…"

"Ochisuite, Evie-san…" kata Shinpachi sambil menanangkan Evie yang sudah termakan amarahnya karena mengingat apa yang terjadi saat mereka mencari bahan makanan tadi pagi. Jacob pun juga ikutan menenangkan sang Kakak kembarnya yang sedang marah besar.

"S-Sis…"

"KENAPA KAMU ADA DISINI, HAH!?" Teriak Evie ke orang itu yang kini merokok dengan malas, sementara itu kedua orang yang saling memeluk satu sama lain itu sudah siap untuk lain dari amukan Evie.

"Aku 'kan sedang patroli. Jadi, minggir sana." Katanya dengan nyantai yang membuat Evie tambah naik darah dan aura hitam muncul darinya – membuat Jacob dan Shinpachi mempersiapkan untuk masuk ke tong atau lari dari amukan salah satu dari Kembar Fyre.

"Kau…"

"SHINPACHI, LARIIII!" Teriaknya sambil menyeret Shinpachi untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Dan benar saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdapat ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh Sougo saat Orang itu – Hijitaka – bertarung dengan Evie dan berakibat dengan Sougo dikejar dua orang – laki-laki dan perempuan – yang mengamuk dan dalam keadaan habis diledakkan.

* * *

Seorang Assassin tampak berlari cepat menuju ke sebuah Apartemen yang letaknya di Kabukichou. Ketika dia menemukan apartemen itu, dia segera membuka jendela apartemen dan masuk kedalamnya untuk menemui sang Master Assassin yang kini sedang membaca Komik _Jump_ dengan malasnya. Sang _Novice_ hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat sang Master Assassin melakukan hal itu.

"Master…" Katanya dengan sesopan mungkin. Ketika Dia mendengarnya, yang Dia lakukan langsung menutup pintunya, lalu mengunci semua jalan masuk ke sana. Setelah itu, Dia menuju ke tempat dimana _Novice_ itu berada.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan serius yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah tumpukan kertas yang telah diikat dengan tali dan sebuah perkamen. Selain itu, Dia juga mengeluarkan buku yang selama ini dicari oleh Gintoki.

"Aku menemukan ini saat menggeledah beberapa barang yang ada di Markas utama." Katanya dengan tenang – membat Gintoki membaca tumpukan kertas itu satu per satu. Lalu, Dia juga membaca perkamen yang kini Dia pegang. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari suatu hal. Gintoki pun langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian Assassin yang dimilikinya.

"Ada apa, Master?" Tanya sang _Novice_ dengan nada penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Master Assassin itu.

"Kita harus cepat. Aku ragu Dia takkan bergerak dengan lamban jika Dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Gintoki dengan nada datar sambil mengecek katana yang akan digunakannya, lalu diselipkan di obi. Selain itu, Dia juga mengambil _throwing knife_ , pistol, _Hidden Knife_ yang dipasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan pergelangan kaki kirinya, dan alat pembunuh lainnya. Sang _Novice_ yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gintoki hanya bingung.

"Tapi, Mast-"

"Prekamen ini Kau temukan di mejanya, kan? Berarti Dia sudah tahu tentang segalanya. Lebih baik Kita harus segera bergerak." Katanya dengan nada serius – membuat sang Novice kaget karena menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan juga mempersiapkan apa yang Dia bawa – hanya _Hidden Knife_ dan _Wazikashi_ yang selali dibawanya. Gintoki pun menelpon kembar Fyre untuk bersiap-siap. Dia pun menyelinap lewat jendela – tak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa Sadaharu telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun berlari melalui atap – layaknya Oniwabanshuu.

"Kemana, Master?" Tanya sang Novice yang penasaran dengan tujuan Mereka. Gintoki pun mendengus dan menjawab dengan serius.

"Ke rumah Keluarga Shimura."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 3: Masa lampau Keluarga Shimura.

* * *

 _Vocabulary:_

 _Yato: ras Amanto paling kuat. Sumbernya cari saja sendiri di gintama wiki. Author lagi 1000% offline. (PLAK!)_

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya Author mau melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, namun mending berhenti di sini dulu biar ga terlalu gimana gitu. Apalagi Author baru ngungkapin sedikit demi sedikit – mungkin banyak – apa maksud Gintoki nanti. Dan antagonis kali ini bakalan nyambung ke lanjutnya ya… dan Sejujurnya Author dah memberi petunjuk yang mengarahkan satu hal. Silakan cari dan tebak sendiri. Author nylesaiin ini beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi jangan kaget kalo published dan chapter complete datenya beda. (Author mau menerapkan sesuatu di sini)**

 **Kalo misalnya Author lelet, PM aja. Soalnya Author mau ngejar IPK. :p**

 **Udahan saja, Good Luck and Salute Writer….**

* * *

 _ **Arc:**_

 **Shimura Clan's History**

Shogun Assassination (Modified Canon)

Farwell Shinsenggumi (Modified Canon)

The Truth and Flashback

Final Arc (Modified Canon)

* * *

 _ **Chapter Complete Date: 24 July 2017**_

 _ **Published: 28 July 2017**_

 _ **Last Edited: -**_


End file.
